Hush Hush
by Yoshida Kuragari
Summary: Para Hinata Hyuuga, el romance no era parte del plan. Ella nunca se había sentido particularmente atraída hacia los chicos de su escuela, sin importar lo mucho que su mejor amiga, Temari, los empujara hacia ella. No hasta que Shisui llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, Hinata se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos.
1. Prológo

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Autora: Kuragari Uchiha.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

 _ **Prólogo**_ __

Valle Del Loira, Francia

Noviembre 1565

Hamura estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río Loira cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas. Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa.

Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Otsutsuki. Hamura caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse.

Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente.

Hamura percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura. Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo negro goteando lluvia. Ésta corría por su cara, que era oscura como la de un español. La mano de Hamura reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.

\- No juguéis con el Duque de Otsutsuki. - Advirtió Hamura- He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo.

\- ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo?

Hamura desenvainó su espada.

\- ¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Otsutsuki. Yo soy el Duque de Otsutsuki ahora. -

Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente.

\- Tu padre no era el antiguo duque.

Hamura bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

\- ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria - Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres?

El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que

Hamura había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que Hamura.

\- Uno de la prole de Lucifer. - Respondió.

Hamura sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

\- Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mí camino.

El suelo debajo de Hamura tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes.

El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Hamura sacudió la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad ―su desafío. Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Hamura; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

\- Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.

Hamura ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

\- Júralo. - Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de Hamura; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se río de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

\- Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre. - Dijo Hamura con voz envenenada.

El chico puso de pie a Hamura.

\- Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Jeshván. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

\- ¿Una... quincena? - Todo Hamura tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque de Otsutsuki!

\- Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Hamura tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal. - Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con los de Hamura - Medio ángel caído.

La voz del tutor de Hamura llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Hamura.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Hamura quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.

\- ¿Eres... caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad?

El chico ―ángel― quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Hamura no necesitaba la confirmación.

\- Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. - Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!

El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 **Kuragari:** _pues si_ _estoy empezando con la adaptación de Hush, Hush como leyeron al principio será un ShisuHina._

 _Disfruten_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_


	2. Capítulo I

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Autora: Kuragari Uchiha.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Coldwater, Maine

Día presente

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas.

Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)

A mi lado Temari Sabuko dijo:

\- Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto en eZine serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores monos.

\- ¿Cómo, Temari? - Dije. - Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.

Temari bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.

\- Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

\- ¿Temari? ¿No eres virgen?

\- No tan alto. - Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida.

El entrenador Maito Gai cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.

\- ¡A vuestros asientos, equipo! - El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos - Tal vez no se os haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

\- Aburrida. - Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase.

\- La única clase que suspendo. - Dijo otro.

Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- El estudio de algo. - Dije.

Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación. - Encantador.

 _Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto._

\- Con tus propias palabras.

Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.

\- La ciencia es una investigación. - Sonaba como una pregunta.

\- La ciencia es una investigación. - Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos - La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.

Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.

\- Ser buenos sabuesos requiere práctica. - Prosiguió.

\- También el sexo. - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala.

Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

\- Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. - El Entrenador me devolvió su atención - Hinata, has estado sentada al lado de Temari desde el comienzo del curso.

Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto.

\- Ambas estáis juntas en el eZine del instituto. - Una vez más, asentí – Me apuesto a que sabéis bastante la una de la otra.

Temari me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Temari es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo rubio platino y está unos kilos por encima de "con curvas". Yo soy una peli azul de ojos gris claro casi blanco con montones de pelo ondulado que se mantiene en sus trece incluso con la mejor plancha. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar, con curvas. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

\- De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogisteis los asientos que escogisteis por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Temari se me adelantó.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.

El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

\- Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspendéis mi clase, estaréis de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Temari lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, el Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

\- Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, vuestra izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, Temari..., id al fondo.

Temari metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de uno. El transferido. El entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos negros mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué.

Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Temari. Sonreí.

\- Hola. Soy Hinata.

Sus ojos negros cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa.

Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El Entrenador dijo:

\- La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso...

\- ¡Agh! - Gruñó un coro de alumnos.

\- Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicad esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como podáis sobre vuestro nuevo compañero. Mañana, traed por escrito vuestros descubrimientos, y creedme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se os ocurra trabajar con la ficción en vuestras respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo. - Había un "o si no" implícito.

Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo ―yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía.

Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros.

Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero.

Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro.

Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender.

Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

\- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? - Pregunté.

\- Y habla. - Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado.

Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

\- ¿Qué has escrito? - Exigí.

Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir.

Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

\- Llámame Shisui. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.

Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí.

\- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? - Pregunté.

\- No tengo tiempo libre.

\- Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?

Estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.

\- Tiempo libre. - Repitió, pensativo - Hago fotos.

Escribí Fotografía en mi folio.

\- No había terminado. - Dijo - Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de eZine que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo

―justo ahora.

\- Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Ah, no? - Pregunté sin pensar.

Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de sí debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo:

\- Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.

\- ¿Y mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda.

 _¿Quién era este tío? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?_

\- No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías... solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

\- ¿Y mi primera? - Exigí.

\- Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar.

Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Shisui pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.

\- ¿Duermes desnuda? - Preguntó.

Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.

\- Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría.

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?

\- No. - Mentí.

La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. Senju. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

\- ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

\- No. - Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él - ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi música favorita?

\- No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

\- Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.

\- Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el cello?

Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

\- Incorrecto. - Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando.

¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿qué más sabía?

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Shisui dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca.

Me aparté instintivamente.

\- Una marca de nacimiento.

\- Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Hinata? - Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

\- Vivo con mi madre.

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Mi padre falleció el año pasado.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

Me encogí.

\- Fue... asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Shisui pareció suavizarse un poco.

\- Eso debe de ser duro. - Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

Sonó el timbre y Shisui estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

\- Espera. - Grité. No se giró - ¡Disculpa! - Salió por la puerta - ¡Shisui! No conseguí nada de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme.

Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije:

\- Esta noche estoy ocupada.

\- Yo también. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.

\- ¡No llamaré! - Grité detrás de él - ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era Temari. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes - Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.

\- Mi nuevo compañero. - Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Shisui.

Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Shisui no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.

\- ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. - Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida.

\- Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". - Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

\- ¿Suposición afortunada?

\- Sabía... otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente.

\- Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel. - Dije al fin - Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.

\- Ve a por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del eZine. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe." Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara." Mmm. Me gusta.

Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con

 **Shisui**

Por ahora.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_ _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_


	3. Capítulo II

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kurari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II**_

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa en Hawthorne Lane, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Maine y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores.

Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Kana, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para la Compañía de Subastas Hugo Renaldi, coordinando subastas de propiedades y antigüedades a lo largo de toda la Costa Este.

Esta semana estaba en Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Kana para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que el contrato de Kana incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.

\- ¿Qué tal el colegio? - Preguntó Kana con un ligero acento alemán.

Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

\- Cambiamos de compañero en Biología.

\- ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?

\- Temari era mi antigua compañera.

\- Hum. - Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Kana tembló - Algo malo, entonces - Suspiré, de acuerdo - Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?

\- Es alto, moreno e irritante. - E inquietantemente cerrado.

Los ojos de Shisui eran esferas negras. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre Shisui. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad.

Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto.

Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible.

A las nueve en punto Kana terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba sola.

Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada.

Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por mis deberes de Biología.

Le había dicho a Shisui que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ésa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro.

Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Shisui no respondiera a mi llamada.

Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos.

Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número.

Shisui respondió al tercer toque.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

En un tono práctico dije:

\- Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero...

\- Hinata. - Shisui dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste - Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca.

Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Shisui por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.

\- Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?

\- Resulta que no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes, o no quieres?

\- Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. - Oí la sonrisa en su voz – Una partida de billar importante.

Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad ―sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunté.

\- El Árcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio.

\- Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo...

Me colgó.

Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto.

Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible.

El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Shisui, o bien conducía hasta el Árcade de Bo. La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del

Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Shisui como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa.

¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo.

Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hija que requiere supervisión constante.

Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima.

En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz cogió la llamada.

\- Soy yo. - Dije - Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.

\- Si es cara voy. - Le dije al perfil de George Washington - Si es cruz me quedo.

Lancé la moneda al aire, la paré contra el dorso de mi mano y osé echarle un vistazo. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí misma que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

\- Ahora si no está en mis manos. - Dije.

Decidida a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, cogí mis llaves, y eché atrás mi Chevy nova por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche es un clásico de 1969, de color azul marino y asientos de cuero negro en perfecto estado, perteneció a mi padre y ahora es mío literalmente tuve una batalla campal con mi madre para que no lo vendiera.

El Árcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Chevy en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ".

Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré.

Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

\- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? - Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo.

Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre-tatuado. Dije:

\- No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.

Gruñó.

\- Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. - Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares.

Solo efectivo.

No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Shisui sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar a Shisui, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

\- Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares. - Dije.

Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del árcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Shisui. Me dije a mí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrar a Shisui y salir de allí.

El cajero me siguió, gritando:

\- ! Eh!

Segura de que Shisui no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Shisui estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

\- ! Shisui! - Grité.

Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

\- Arriba. Ahora.

La boca de Shisui se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

\- Ella está conmigo.

Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia Shisui.

Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él.

Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza.

Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos negros me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago.

No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Shisui no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era... seguro.

\- Perdón por colgar. - Dijo Shisui viniendo a mi lado - La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.

 _Sí, claro_.

Con un giro de cabeza, Shisui les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer tío en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban.

Genial. No era culpa mía el que Shisui fuera mi compañero.

\- ¿Bola ocho? - Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuviera razón y el Árcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas - ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.

\- No jugamos por dinero.

Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.

\- Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. - Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas - Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

\- ¿Cretino? - Shisui leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar - ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético? Y esperas que me muera pronto, eres un poco cruel.

Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.

\- Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

\- No fumo. –

Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.

\- Hnm. - Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa.

Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

\- Estás estropeando el juego. - Dijo Shisui, todavía sonriendo.

Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa ―brevemente.

\- Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?

Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

\- Besarte.

\- Eso no es gracioso. - Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.

\- No, pero te hizo ruborizar.

Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

\- ¿Trabajas?

\- Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor mexicano en la ciudad.

\- ¿Religión?

No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.

\- Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.

\- ¿Religión? - Pregunté con más firmeza.

Shisui deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

\- Religión no... culto.

\- ¿Perteneces a un culto? - Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendida, no habría debido.

\- Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora...

Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció.

\- No me estás impresionando.

\- Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.

Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era una cabeza más alta que yo.

\- Temari me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la Biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

\- Temari no es mi portavoz.

\- ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?

\- Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. - Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinada.

\- ¿Faltaste sin autorización?

Shisui dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

\- ¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial - Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

\- Crees que estoy mintiendo. - Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

\- ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?

-Tú.-

Su respuesta fue rápida y directa sin vacilar.

El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Shisui quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aun así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.

\- Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

\- Tus ojos, Hinata. Esos fríos ojos perla con tintes lavanda son sorprendentemente irresistibles. – Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo - Y esa tremenda boca curva.

Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté.

\- Eso es suficiente. Me voy.

Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir.

¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

\- Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. - Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año - Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.

\- Me lo pones fácil.

Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

\- ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

\- ¿Esto?

\- Esto. Provocarme.

\- Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.

\- Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. - Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo cogió. - No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. - Dije - No me gusta ser tu compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. - Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada

-No me gustas tú. - Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

\- Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. - Dijo.

Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí cogió el palo de billar.

\- Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. - Repliqué.

Shisui pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.

\- Un papel. - Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

\- Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. - Dije, más que un poco molesta de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca.

Shisui se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

\- ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?

\- No la preferiría en ningún sitio. - No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar - No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto. - Lo intenté por tercera vez – No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - Preguntó - ¿Comentarios?

\- No.

\- Entonces, te veré en Bio.

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente sola.

Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en Portland mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida.

Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad.

Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente.

La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel.

Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna.

O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aun así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto.

El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Kuragari: Les aviso y les aclaro que la personalidad de Hinata no será igual a la del manga, más bien será la personalidad de Nora, hare uno que otro cambio pero por lo demás la historia se queda casi intacta. Y hay que admitir que la personalidad de Patch y Shisui concuerdan hasta cierto punto.**_

 _ **Shisui: Bonita mi personalidad es unica**_

 _ **Kuragari: Uchiha arrogante.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia, disculpen la tardanza estuve un poquito ocupada.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su comentario**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	4. Capítulo III

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III**_

El Entrenador Gai se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Shisui y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo.

Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más. Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Shisui y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura de que Shisui me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él.

El pensar que Shisui me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cacheé a Shisui arqueando sus cejas.

Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que Shisui querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

\- ¿Hinata?

El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo ―mi respuesta. Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

\- ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunté.

La clase rio.

\- ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? - Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

\- ¿Una potencial pareja?

\- Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar a Temari riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

\- ¿Quieres que mencione las características de…?

\- De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Shisui de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo.

-Estamos esperando.

Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

\- Nunca he pensado sobre ello.

\- Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero?

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

\- Tu turno, Shisui.

Contrario a mí, Shisui habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

\- Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.

El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

\- ¿Vulnerable? - Preguntó. - ¿Cómo así...?

Temari habló.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.

\- Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos das tu lista, señorita Sabuko?

Temari levantó cinco dedos.

\- Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. - Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo.

Shisui rio por lo bajo.

\- El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.

\- Excelente punto - Dijo el Entrenador.

\- Los humanos son vulnerables - Continuó Shisui - porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Shisui chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto.

El Entrenador asintió.

\- La complejidad de la atracción humana ―y la reproducción― es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies. –

Creí escuchar a Shisui bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy segura. El Entrenador continuó

\- Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia ―como inteligencia y fuerza física― porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. - Él levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente - Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.

Nadie rio.

\- Además, - Él continuó - los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.

El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

\- Eso es tan sexista. - Protestó Temari - Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

\- Si observas la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Sabuko, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.

Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Temari ponerse en blanco.

\- Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.

\- Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo - Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.

El Entrenador señaló al lado mío.

\- Muy bien, Shisui. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelo negro o azul. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

\- La saco aparte y hablo con ella.

\- Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?

\- La estudio. - Dijo Shisui - Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Hinata está haciendo justo ahora?

La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

\- Ella está interesada. - Dijo Shisui, dándole otra vez a mi pierna.

De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

\- Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Hinata se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado. - Dijo Shisui - Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.

\- Yo no me estoy sonrojando.

\- Ella está nerviosa. - Dijo Shisui - Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.

Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos mirando boquiabierta a Shisui. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo.

Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

\- Esto es ridículo.

Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Shisui lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar.

Vulnerable, él articuló sin pronunciar palabra.

Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

\- ¡Y ahí lo tienes! - Dijo el Entrenador - Biología en marcha.

\- ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? - Preguntó Temari.

\- Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.

La campana sonó y Shisui arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

\- Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que 'no gracias', él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

\- Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. - Dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a mi mesa - ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente os acostó a ti y a Shisui sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…

La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, _¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?_

\- Cielos. - Dijo Temari retrocediendo.

\- Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.

\- Seguro.

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic-tac-toe.

\- Hola, Hinata. - Él dijo sin mirar - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda.

El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche.

Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.

\- Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.

\- ¿Te sientes amenazada?

\- Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. - Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad - Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Temari.

\- Shisui podría usar un tutor.

Resistí tronar mis dientes.

\- Eso contradice mi punto.

\- ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.

\- Y las de Temari van a empeorar.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta. - Él dijo secamente.

\- El problema de Temari es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutora.

\- No puedes hacer eso. - Mirando a su reloj, dijo - Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

\- Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Shisui. Estoy contando contigo.

El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Temari y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el eZine era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

\- Ésa - Dijo Temari - fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.

Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar - Dijo Temari - Vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?

Ambas nos estremecimos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? - Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película - ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…

\- ¡Ya está bien! - Prácticamente grité - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

\- ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

\- Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a ella.

\- Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. - Temari abrió las puertas de su Camaro del 70 color turquesa - Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

\- Culpa a la película.

Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

\- No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado - Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa - que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.

\- Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Shisui.

Los ojos de Temari se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.

\- Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Temari no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Shisui de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro.

Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.

\- Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…

Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Shisui me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

\- Dime que no crees que él es guapo - Dijo Temari - y prometo nunca más hablar de él.

Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Shisui. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.

\- ¿Y bueno? - Presionó Temari.

\- Él puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

\- No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Temari sonó la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?

\- No tengo un tipo. - Dije - No soy tan estrecha.

Temari rio.

\- Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.

\- Eso no es cierto. - Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesada en nadie. ¿Tan rara era? - No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.

\- No se trata de amor. - Dijo Temari - Se trata de divertirse.

Dudosa, junté mis cejas.

\- Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?

\- ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

\- Ah. - Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos – La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.

\- ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Bueno. - Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

\- No quiero saberlo.

\- Tu compañero.

\- No le llames así. - Dije - Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Temari acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

\- ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?

Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada.

\- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

Temari sonrió abiertamente.

Traté de imaginar qué haría Shisui si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, sentía que su aversión hacia Temari era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar.

\- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ella gimió.

\- Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa.

Temari abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella miró a la bolsa.

\- Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.

Temari estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…

Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

\- ¿Qué color? - Le pregunté.

\- Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.

Justo en ese momento Karin Senju, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Coldwater High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay. Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.

\- Hola talla grande. - Le dijo Karin a Temari.

\- Hola fenómeno. - Le contestó Temari.

\- Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. –

La madre de Karin maneja el JCPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Karin y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle.

-Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. - Dijo Karin.

\- Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. - Temari le dijo a Karin - En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…

Karin lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Temari ―a espaldas de Karin― metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.

\- Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. - Me dijo Temari - Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?

\- Paso.

Temari se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance.

Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo: Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras.

Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…

\- Sucio. - Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

\- Hablando de sucio. - Y alzó la voz inesperadamente - Ahí está nuestro chico.

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Shisui estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Shisui. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.

\- Vámonos. - Le dije a Temari mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

Temari dijo:

\- Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.

\- Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. - Pero no estaba segura.

\- Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.

\- ¡Shhh! - Silbé entre dientes.

\- Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.

\- ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? – Preguntó Temari.

\- ¿Tú lo crees así?

\- Yo creo que te está siguiendo.

\- Yo creo que es una coincidencia. - Esto no era del todo cierto.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Shisui en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Temari porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

\- ¡Shisui! - Susurró Temari teatralmente - ¿Estás acosando a Hinata?

Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

\- Deja eso y lo digo en serio. - Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

\- Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. - Dijo Temari apartando mi mano - Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

\- No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.

\- Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.

\- Nosotras no somos espías.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? - Preguntó Temari.

\- No.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

\- No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

\- Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor.

\- Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.

\- ¡Todavía! - Chilló alegre Temari.

Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Después de las nueve y treinta, Temari estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente mío.

\- ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - Le pregunté.

Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

\- Hay neblina.

\- Neblina parcial.

Temari sonrió abiertamente.

\- Ay, niña. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con él esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. - Continuó Temari - Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarré las llaves.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y vosotras podríais uniros.

\- Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?

\- A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.

\- Más vale que sea bueno.

Sé buena con mi bebé. - Ella acarició el dash del Camaro - Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Shisui. Temari tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpia parabrisas.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Camaro.

Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco.

Encontré el limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo.

Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección.

Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche.

Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó.

Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Camaro patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo.

Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo.

Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me da cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.

Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos.

Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros.

Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el acelerador y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar.

Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando.

Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja.

Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el acelerador y me liberé de su agarre. El Camaro comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó.

Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su comentario**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Conduje Hawthorne a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Coldwater, atajando por Beech y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Temari.

\- "Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… el Camaro…"

\- "Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?"

Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. -

-"Él salió de la nada."

\- "¿Quién?"

\- "Él…" Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras. - "¡Él saltó frente al auto!"

\- "Ay, hombre. Ay-dios-ay-dios-ay-dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi?" Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. "¿El Camaro?"

Yo abrí la boca, pero Temari me interrumpió.

\- "Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?"

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado. Quería contarle la verdad a Temari, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca.

¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro.

Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado…

De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

\- "Ay rayos,"- dijo Temari. -"No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?"-

\- "¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?" Quería salir de las calles.

Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Temari tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.

\- "Estoy en mi cuarto," dijo Temari.-"Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato."

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Camaro a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hawthorne estuviera verde en mi favor.

Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar.

Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Camaro frente a la casa de Temari.

El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano.

Temari estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.

\- "¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas?"-

Me preguntó a través de la música.

\- "Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos."

Temari cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.

\- "Terminemos con esto de una vez."

Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Camaro por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos.

La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

\- "Algo no está bien," dije. Pero Temari no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Camaro.

Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta.

Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas.

Temari lo vio al mismo tiempo.

\- "¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?"

Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Ellos eran tan negros que no podía distinguir las pupilas. Eran negros como los de… Shisui.

\- "Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría,"- dijo Temari, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Camaro para abrazarlo. -"Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!"

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el-cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible.

No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro.

¿Verdad?

Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de-información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo.

¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo?

No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora.

A la mañana siguiente, Temari y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno de leche vaporosa.

Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo.

Sí me bañé y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Temari, también me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.

\- "No mires ahora," dijo Temari, -"pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable."

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir.

Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

\- "El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo," dijo Temari. "Emite cierta señal de no-jodas-conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas."

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo grisáceo colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color del violeta. No estaba afeitado.

Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.

-"Estas imaginando cosas," dije.

\- "¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? Él puede que sea hasta más alto que yo."

Temari mide casi seis pies de alto y le encantan los tacones. Tacones altos.

También tiene la costumbre de no salir con chicos más bajos que ella.

\- "Bueno ¿cuál es el problema?"- Preguntó Temari. -"Te has vuelto incomunicable.

¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla."

Le iba a contar a Temari lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles.

El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco.

Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Camaro, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?

\- "Mmm, mira eso," dijo Temari.- "el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotras. Sus ojos están buscándote."

Medio latido después, fuimos saludadas con un simpático,

-"Hola."

Temari y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Tenía ojos azules y el pelo rubio estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

\- "Hola a ti,"- dijo Temari. -"Soy Temari y esta es Hinata Hyuuga."

Miré seriamente a Temari. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigas cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos.

Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente.

Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo, - "Soy Deidara Iwa."

Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano.

-"Y este es Hidan," añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Hidan subestimó cuando le llamó 'alto'.

Hidan inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Temari, y bajo su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña.

Ella le dijo,

-"Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?"-

\- "Seis pies, diez pulgadas," masculló Hidan, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Deidara aclaró su garganta.

-"¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?"

\- "Estoy bien," dije, levantando mi taza. "Ya ordené."

Temari me pateó bajo la mesa.

-"Ella quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos."

\- "¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta?" Le pregunté a Temari.

\- "El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón."

\- "Es una legumbre."

\- "¿Estás segura sobre eso?"

No lo estaba.

Hidan cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotras, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí.

Mientras Deidara caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran.

Definitivamente él estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en

CHS. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

\- "¿Vives por aquí?" Le preguntó Temari a Hidan.

\- "Mmm."

\- "¿Vas a la escuela?"

\- "Suna Prep." Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

\- "Nunca he oído de ella."

\- "Es una escuela privada en Portland. Comenzamos a las nueve." El levantó su manga y miró su reloj.

Temari sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.

-"¿Es cara?"

Por primera vez, Hidan la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.

\- "¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres,"- ella dijo. Hidan miró a Temari como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente.

Él alejó su silla un par de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotras.

Deidara regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.

\- "Dos cremas de vainilla para las damas," él dijo, empujando la caja hacia mí,-"y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Coldwater High."

Temari casi escupe su leche. - "¿Vas a ir a CHS?"

\- "Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir de Suna Prep."

\- "Hinata y yo vamos a CHS," dijo Temari. -"Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte.

Cualquier cosa que necesites saber -incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera- solo pregunta. Hinata y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía."

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Hidan estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mí ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije,

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Temari. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de bilogía. Deidara, Hidan; fue un placer conocerles."

\- "Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el viernes," dijo Temari.

Mi interior se estremeció, pero aun así sonreí entre dientes.

-"Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer." Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo.

De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Deidara no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo.

Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

\- "Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo," le dije a Deidara. Luego tomé a Temari por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta.

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Temari y yo llegamos antes que Shisui, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de Hot Tamales.

\- "Por aquí va una fruta roja," ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

\- "Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta?" Alejé la caja.

\- "Tampoco almorzaste," dijo Temari, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- "No tengo hambre."

\- "Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Shisui? ¿No piensas que él de verdad te está acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca."

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Shisui.

-"Shisui es lo menos que me preocupa," dije.

Eso no era exactamente cierto.

\- "Mi asiento, si no te molesta."

Temari y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Shisui.

El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Temari mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que ella no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque él movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.

\- "Luciendo bien, como siempre,"- él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas.

Sabía que era alto, pero nunca me había puesto a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él medía más de seis pies. Quizá seis y una pulgada.

\- "Gracias,"- respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho.

¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, 'gracias' era la peor. No quería que Shisui pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos.

No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más.

Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

\- "También hueles bien," dijo Shisui.

\- "Se llama tomar una ducha."-

Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente.

Cuando él no contestó, miré hacia el lado.

-"Jabón. Champú. Agua caliente."-

\- "Desnuda. Sé el proceso."-

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

\- "Aparten sus libros," -dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio.-"Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes."- Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes. -"Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las-preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte."

Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de-hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración,-apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental.

Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la-que escribía, sentí a Shisui inclinado hacia mí.

\- "Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada?"- Susurró.

\- "Te vi en la biblioteca."- Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose-sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

\- "Lo más destacado de mi noche."

\- "¿Me estabas siguiendo?"

El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rio suavemente.

Intenté otro ángulo.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?"

\- "Buscando un libro."

Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen. Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Shisui me estaba mirando. Él sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa.

Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Shisui se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.

\- "Después de la biblioteca,"- susurré, -"¿a dónde fuiste?"-

\- "¿Por qué?"-

\- "¿Me seguiste?"- Exigí en tono bajo.

\- "Luces un poco agitada, Hinata. ¿Qué pasó?" Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus negros ojos.

\- "¿Me estas siguiendo?"

\- "¿Por qué querría perseguirte?"

\- "Contesta la pregunta."

\- "Hinata.-" La advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen.

Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Shisui, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo.

El entrenador sopló su silbato.

-"Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora,"- él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera, -"a la lección de hoy. Señorita Sabuko ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?"

\- "S-e-x-o,"- anunció Temari.

Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Shisui me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Qué quería él? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Shisui irrumpiera en ella.

Al final de la clase, detuve a Shisui antes de que se fuera.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"

Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

\- "Yo sé que tú tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación…"

\- "¿La situación?"

\- "Nosotros no somos… compatibles."

El pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndolo. - "¿No lo somos?"

\- "No estoy anunciando que se partió la tierra."

\- "Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas."

Mi boca se abrió levemente.

-"Retira lo dicho."

\- "Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

-"¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?"

\- "Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti."

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso?

Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuándo él está bromeando o hablando en serio.

Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-"Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes."- Sonreí tensa, pero cortésmente.

-"Creo que podría terminar sentado con Temari."-

Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía

-"No voy a presionar mi suerte."

Temari apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Shisui.

-"¿Interrumpo algo?"

\- "No,"- dije, cerrando mi mochila. -"Le estaba preguntando a Shisui sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó."

\- "La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído.", dijo Temari.

Shisui rio, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con él mismo. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

-"¿Algo más, Hinata?"-

\- "No,"- dije. -"Te veo mañana."

\- "Eso espero."- El guiñó. De verdad guiñó.

Después de que Temari estuviera lo bastante lejos par que no pudiera escuchar, Temari agarró mi brazo. –

"Buenas noticias. Uchiha. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador."-

\- "¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…?"

-"Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas."- Ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro. -"Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes."

Con los ojos brillantes, Temari enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

-"Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad."

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su comentario**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	6. Capítulo V

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **V**_

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía.

-"Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga…"-

Mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Temari otra vez mi amiga.

-"Mi _amiga_ me informó que se supone que yo lo debo registre con la enfermera. ¿Sabes si es eso correcto?"

No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal.

Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Shisui a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Shisui? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

\- "Ah, sí,"- dijo solemnemente la secretaria. -"Todas las medicinas necesitan ser-registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil."- Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. -"Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento."

Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro.

Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas.

Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo estudiantil. También estaba oscura.

Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Shisui diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil?

Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aun así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Shisui.

Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Temari me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso.

El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó.

Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo

Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Temari hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar.

Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme…

Por otro lado ¿y si Temari tenía razón? ¿Y si Shisui tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto?

Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Shisui.

A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Temari se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada

Contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

-"Todo está bajo control," ella susurró.

-"¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?"

-"Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto."

-"¿Tuvo? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?"

-"Esta vez no."

Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

-"Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba,"- dijo Temari. -"La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director."

-"¡Temari!"

Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca.

-"El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía."

Y me lo dices como si nada

Temari y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

-"Muévete,"- dijo Temari, empujándome con su cadera.

Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó.

-"Eso fue solo práctica,"- dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.

-"Podría estar abierta." Giré el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

-"Eso no fue nada divertido," dijo Temari.

Cuestión de opiniones.

-"Entra tú,"- ordenó Temari. -"Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech."

Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo.

Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella.

Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me adelanté, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con UCH-UTK. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón.

Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Coldwater High era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido " _ **Uchiha**_ ".

De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada?

Como compañera de biología de Shisui, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas.

Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo.

Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido.

Las voces avanzaban.

Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía.

Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

-"Discúlpenme un momento," lo escuché decir. El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no.

Él abrió la puerta.

-"Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes."

Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa.

-"Lo siento. Intento encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal…" Puse mis manos en alto. - "Estoy perdida."

Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila.

-"Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro," expliqué. -"Soy anémica.-"

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones: quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla, -"Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente."

Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra.

El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar.

Temari vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.

-"Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros," le dijo Temari sin consultar el menú.

-"Un burrito rojo," dije.

-"¿Cuentas separadas?" Preguntó él.

-"Yo no le voy a pagar a ella," Temari y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije,

-"Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas."-

-"No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo." Ella hizo-una pausa. -"Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando."-

Temari es voluptuosa, una escandinava, y era increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa.

Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Temari, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas, me cabello natural de un color azul media noche, mi busto y cintura estrecha y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no mis pecas

-"Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido,-" dijo Temari. -"Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra 'dieta' debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer."-

-"Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates,"- mencioné. -"Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo."

Su rostro resplandeció.

-"Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa."

Temari tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil.

-"Vuelvo enseguida,"- dijo ella, saliendo del cubículo. -"Ese tiempo del mes. Después de eso, voy hacer primera."

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa.

Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar.

Shisui.

No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline.

Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

-"Vaya, vaya,"- él dijo. -"¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?"

-"Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia."

Él se sentó en la silla de Temari. Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.

-"Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas," dije. Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta. -"¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes?" Dije ahogada.

Él sonrió.

–"¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?"

Yo bufé. Accidentalmente.

-"¿Me estas invitando a salir?"

\- "Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel."

-"No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco sola contigo." Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche sola con Shisui. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía.

-"Espera ¿me dijiste ángel?"- Pregunté.

-"¿Y si lo hice?"

-"No me gusta."

Él sonrió abiertamente.

-"Entonces lo dije. Ángel."

Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde.

Él frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice.

-"Te ves mejor sin eso."

Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada.

Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

-"De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día."

-"Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir."

Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada.

Tiempo a solas con Shisui podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos.

Fingí un bostezo.

-"Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases."- Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí, -"Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré."-

Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado.

Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije,

-"¿Por qué me estas invitando?"

Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Shisui pensara de mí.

Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre Shisui hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

-"Quiero estar contigo a solas,"- dijo Shisui. Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

-"Escucha, Shisui, no quiero ser grosera, pero…"

-"Seguro que quieres serlo."

-"¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!"- Adorable. Muy madura. -"No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia."-

-"¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo?"

-"Ambas."- La confesión se me escapó.

-"¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?"

Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

-"¿Te hago sentir incómoda?"- Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos.

Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

-"Lo siento,"- dije. -"¿De qué estábamos hablando?"

-"De ti."

-"¿De mí?"

-"De tu vida personal."

Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar.

-"Si esto es sobre mi… y el sexo opuesto…Temari ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces."

-"¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Temari?"

Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista.

-"No puedo imaginar por qué estás tan interesado."

Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

-"¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinado."- Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado. Mi pulso agitado.

-"Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar," dije.

-"Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas."-

-"Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas," bufé.

Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.

-"Tú no eres reservada, Hinata. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien."-

-"Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí."

-"Tú crees que lo sabes todo."

-"No es cierto,"- dije. -"Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti."

-"Tú no estás lista para conocerme."

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

-"Busqué en tu expediente."

Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Shisui se alinearan con los míos.

-"Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal,-" dijo él calmadamente.

-"Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas."

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas.

-"¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?"

-"Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir."

-"Estaré esperando que lo hagas."

Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Shisui, pude ver a Temari abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

\- "Temari viene. Te tienes que ir.", Dije.

Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando.

-"¿Por qué me estas mirando así?"- Le dije a manera de reto.

Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.

-"Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba."

-"Tú tampoco lo eres,"- rebatí. -"Eres peor."-

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	7. Capítulo VI

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendida de ver a Deidara entrar a la clase de

Educación Física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus tenis parecían nuevas y costosas. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel a la Srta. Shizune, me saludó de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas.

-"Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez,"- él dijo. -"La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he cogido Educación Física en los últimas dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años de EF en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período."-

-"Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí,"- dije.

-"Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro."-

La Srta. Shizune sopló su silbato.

-"Entiendo que el silbato significa algo,"- me dijo Deidara.

-"Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas."- Me levanté de las gradas. -"¿Eres atleta?"

Deidara se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, él dijo,

-"¿Un atleta? De corazón."

-"Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la Srta. Shizune."

Deidara y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Coldwater. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la Srta. Shizune era muy firme.

-"Necesito dos capitanes para el softball,"- ella gritó. -"Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa."

Deidara levantó su mano.

-"Muy bien,"- le dijo la Srta. Shizune. -"Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Karin Senju como capitán del equipo rojo."

Los ojos de Karin se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Deidara.

-"Veamos quién es el mejor."

-"Deidara, es el primero en escoger los miembros del equipo," dijo la Srta.

Shizune.

Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, Deidara examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.-

-"Hinata,"- dijo.

Karin echó su cuello hacia atrás y río.

-"Gracias," -le dijo a Deidara, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto.

-"¿Por qué?" Dijo Deidara.

-"Por regalarnos el juego.-" Me señaló con un dedo.

-"Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Hinata no. _Coordinación_ es la primera."-

La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de Deidara y me puse una camiseta azul.

-"Hinata y yo somos amigos,"- le dijo Deidara a Karin calmadamente, casi con frialdad. Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir. Karin parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

-"Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo."- Karin enrolló su pelo en su dedo. -"Karin Senju. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mi."- O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada.

Deidara no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Karin por un poco de atención.

-"¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego?" Preguntó la Srta. Shizune.

Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Deidara dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo. Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.

-"Tú vas primero, Hyuuga. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base."

Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate y le dije,

-"Pero tenía ganas de hacer un cuadrangular."

-"También tendremos uno de esos."- Él me dirigió hacia la meta. -"Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza."

Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina.

Karin Senju tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola.

Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

-"¡Eso es un strike!"- Gritó la Srta. Shizune desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

Deidara gritó desde la caseta,

-"¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena!"

Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Karin y no a mí.

Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Karin, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearle, pero fallé.

-"Segundo strike," dijo Itama Umino a través de la máscara del receptor.

Yo lo miré pesadamente.

Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate. Casi ni sentí a

Deidara venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos alrededor de mí y posicionó sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías.

-"Déjame enseñarte,"- él me dijo al oído. -"Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas."

Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando.

-"Creo que entendí, gracias."

-"¡Vayan a un cuarto!"- Nos gritó Karin. Toda la clase río.

-"Si le lanzaras decentemente,-" Deidara le gritó, -"ella golpearía la bola."

-"Mi lanzamiento está bien."

-"Y el bateo de ella está bien."- Deidara bajó la voz y me habló. -"Tú pierdes contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear."

-"¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente!" Gritó la Srta. Shizune.

Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente.

 _Hinata_.

Shisui llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos.

Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente.

 _¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico… contacto._

Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Shisui tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente.

Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loca. Eso me asustó más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.

-"¡Hyuuga! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!"

Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras.

 _Todavía… no._

Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Karin, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.

-"¡Corre!"- Gritó mi equipo desde la caseta. -"¡Corre, Hinata!"

Corrí.

-"¡Tira el bate!"- Gritaron.

Lo lancé a un lado.

-"¡Quédate en primera base!"

No lo hice.

Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base.

¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?

La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra

-"¡Deslízate!" vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido qué iba a golpear primero el suelo: mis zapatos o mi cara.

El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

-"¡Fuera!" Gritó la Srta. Shizune.

Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.

-"Muy bonito," dijo Deidara.

-"¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna?"- Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude.

Deidara se dobló y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo.

Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.

-"¿Puedes caminar?"- Preguntó.

Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla.

-"Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden,"- él dijo.

-"De verdad estoy bien." Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Shisui. Él ya no estaba allí.

-"¿Ese que estaba parado en le verja era tu novio?" Preguntó Deidara.

Me sorprendió el que Deidara hubiera notado a Shisui. Él había estado de espaldas a él.

-"No,"- dije. -"Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañero de bilogía."

-"Te estás sonrojando."

-"Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol."

La voz de Shisui seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Él habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

Deidara no pareció muy convencido.

-"¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras una chica que no está disponible."

-"Nada."

Nada que yo fuera a permitir.

 _Espera_. ¿Qué dijo Deidara?

-"¿Discúlpame, qué dijiste?"

Él sonrió.

-"Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Hidan y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. Quizá tú y Temari quieran ir…"-

Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy segura que si le decía a Deidara que no, Temari me mataría. Además, salir con Deidara parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Shisui.

-"Dalo por hecho,"- dije.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_ _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	8. Capítulo VII

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

Era la noche del sábado y Kana y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viento la magnitud de la lista de tareas que mi mamá había colgado en la nevera con un imán.

-"Tu mamá llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche,"- dijo Kana mientras le echaba Ajax a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera. -"Dejó un mensaje en la máquina. Quiere que la llames. ¿La has llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?"

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Kana me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta.

-"Mm-jmm," dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela."- Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera. -"Tal vez sepas a qué se deba."

Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije,

-"Ni idea."

Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. _Tenemos malas noticias_ , dijeron.

Una semana después fue el funeral de mi papá. Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Kurosaki, el psicólogo de la escuela. He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.

-"¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Tú y Temari tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?"

-"Quizá. Honestamente, Kana, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo."

El moño canoso de Kana se estaba comenzando a deshacer mientras restregaba.

-"Mañana voy a una conferencia," dijo. -"En Portland. La Dra. Tsunade Namikaze va hablar. Ella dice que la gente para ser más sexy, debe creer que es sexy. Las hormonas son una medicina poderosa. A menos que les digamos qué queremos, estas nos estarán traicionando."

Kana se dio la vuelta, apuntándome enfáticamente con el envasé de Ajax.

-"Ahora me despierto en las mañanas, llevo mi labial rojo al espejo y escribo: Soy sexy. Los hombres me desean. Sesenta y cinco es el nuevo veinticinco."-

-"¿Crees que está funcionando?"- Le pregunté, esforzándome en no reír.

-"Está funcionando,"- dijo con sobriedad.

Lamí la mantequilla de mis dedos, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

-"Entonces vas a pasar el fin de semana reviviendo tu lado sexy."

-"Toda mujer necesita revivir su lado sexy. Me gusta eso. Mi hija se hizo implantes. Ella dice que lo hizo por ella. ¿Pero para qué una mujer quiere senos más grande? Son una carga. Ella se hizo los senos para un hombre. Espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Hinata." Ella me señaló con el dedo.

Kana tiene razón los senos grandes son una carga eso lo sé muy bien

-"Créeme, Kana, no hay chicos en mi vida."- Está bien, quizá hay dos acechando, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y uno me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.

-"Eso es bueno y es malo," dijo Kana, a regañadientes. -"Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor."- Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente. -"Cuando era una chiquilla en Alemania, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era mi Henry. Hemos estado felizmente casados por cuarenta y un años."

Era tiempo de cambiar de tema.

-"¿Cómo está tu ahijado…Gaara?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

-"¿Te gusta el pequeño Gaara?"

-"Noooo."

-"Podría arreglar algo…"

-"No, Kana, de verdad. Gracias, pero… en realidad ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Quiero entrar a una buena universidad."

-"Si en el futuro…"

-"Te dejaré saber."

Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Dorothea, respondiendo con algunos "ah-ja" cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta.

Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con Deidara. Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía.

Conocía a Deidara desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi mamá se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Delphic duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Delphic tenía reputación de ser peligroso.

El teléfono sonó y el número de Temari apareció en el registro de llamadas.

-"¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche?"- Ella quería saber.

Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Temari sobre la invitación de Deidara.

Temari chilló.

-"¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel toalla. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua?"

Momentos después, regresó. -"Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto."

Kana se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión.

-"¿Qué tal si vamos a Delphic Seaport? Deidara y Hidan van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá."

-"¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Hinata. Te recogeré en quince minutos."-

Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono.

Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter azul de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino. Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro de la manera que aprendí a manejar mis rizos naturales y… voilá! Rizos más o menos decentes. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y _casi_ sexy.

Exactamente quince minutos después, Temari estaba con su Camaro al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina al estilo staccato. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Temari entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.

-"Voy a ir a Delphic Seaport con Temari,"- le grité a Kana. -"Si mi mamá llama, se lo dejas saber."-

Kana salió del tocador balanceándose.

-"¿Vas a ir a Delphic tan tarde?"

-"¡Diviértete en tu conferencia!"- Dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a mi mamá por el teléfono.

El cabello rubio de Temari estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer sus grandes rizos. Aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rímel negro.

-"¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunté. -"Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista."

-"Siempre estoy preparada." Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja. -"Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout."

Temari me observó con ojo crítico.

-"¿Qué?" Dije.

-"Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos."

-"La última vez que verifiqué, sí."

-"A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas."

Yo alcé mis cejas. - "¿Y cómo luzco yo?"

-"Como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma." Ella buscó en su bolso. -"Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa."

-"¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!"

-"Solo cumplo con preguntar."

-"No lo quiero."

Temari se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio.

-"¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!"

-"Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir," dije.

Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, sino porque Shisui había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje.

En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Shisui para que él la aprobara.

Media hora después Temari condujo hasta la entrada de Delphic Seaport. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración. El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Delphic no es conocido por su buen clima.

Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Temari y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas.

Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de Delphic Seaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.

-"Un adulto, por favor,-" le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas. Ella cogió mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo.

-"Que la pasen bien," dijo con una voz sin aliento.- "No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción."- Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes.

Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía:

 **¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Delphic! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies.**

Por encima de mi hombro, Temari leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo.

-"¡Tenemos que ir a eso!" Exclamó.

-"A lo último,"- prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta. Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas.

Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Temari y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a Deidara y a Hidan.

-"Jmm," dijo Temari, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.

-"En los videojuegos," dije por último.

-"Bien pensado."

Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando lo vi. No a

Deidara. Tampoco a Hidan.

Shisui.

Él me miró desde su videojuego. Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en ED y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistoso, pero luego recordé cómo él entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos.

Por suerte Temari todavía no lo había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Shisui fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella sugiriera ir a donde él y comenzar una conversación.

-"¡Allí están!"- Dijo Temari, moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza. -"¡Hidan! ¡Deidara!

¡Por aquí!"-

-"Buenas noches, damas," dijo Deidara, abriéndose camino entre la multitud.

Hidan caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días.

-"¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-Cola?"

-"Me parece bien,"- dijo Temari. Ella estaba mirando directamente a Hidan. -"Que la mía sea dietética."

Hidan masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud.

Cinco minutos después, Deidara regresó con las Coca-Colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo.

-"¿Por dónde comenzamos?"

-"¿Qué pasa con Hidan?" Preguntó Temari.

-"Él nos encontrará."

-"Hockey de mesa," dije inmediatamente. El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Shisui, mejor. Me dije que era una coincidencia el que él estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.

-"¡Ah, mira!"- Interpuso Temari. -"¡Fútbol de mesa!"- Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre. "Hidan y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza."-

-"Muy justo," dijo Deidara.

El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si esta no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Shisui estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarlo. Si me mantenía de espaldas a él, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Temari tampoco lo vería.

-"¿Oye, Hinata, no es ese Shisui?" Dijo Temari.

-"¿Hmm?"- Dije inocentemente.

Ella señaló.

-"Allí. Ese es él ¿cierto?"

-"Lo dudo. ¿Deidara y yo seremos el equipo blanco?"

-"Shisui es el compañero de biología de Hinata,-" Temari le explicó a Deidara. Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que Deidara le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera.

-"Él sigue mirando para acá,"- Temari dijo bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que Deidara no tuvo más opción que escuchar.

-"Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con…"- Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia Deidara.

Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared.

-"Shisui ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Nora algo más que compañero de biología,"- continuó Temari. -"Y nadie puede culparlo."

-"¿Es cierto eso?" Dijo Deidara, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Noté que él se acercó más a mí. Temari me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. _Me lo agradeces después_ , decía.

-"No es eso,"- corregí. -"Es…"

-"Peor que eso,"- dijo Temari. -"Hinata sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse."

-"¿Por qué no jugamos?" Dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó.

-"¿Quieres que hable con él?" Me preguntó Deidara. -"Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo."

Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada.

-"¿Qué le pasó a Hidan?" Dije. -"Se ha ido por mucho tiempo."

-"Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro," dijo Temari.

-"Déjame hablar con Shisui," dijo Deidara.

Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de Deidara hablando cara a cara con Shisui.

Shisui era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocido. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? Deidara era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Shisui.

-"Él no me asusta," dijo Deidara, como desaprobando mis pensamientos.

Obviamente esto era algo en lo que Deidara y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.

-"Mala idea,"- dije.

-" _Gran_ idea,"- dijo Temari. -"De otra manera, Shisui podría volverse… violento. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?"

 _¿La última vez?_ Le dije a Temari, articulando sin pronunciar palabra.

No tenía idea de por qué Temari estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que ella tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.

-"Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado," dijo Deidara. -"Dame dos minutos con él." Él comenzó a caminar.

-"¡No!" Dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. -"Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto." Fulminé a Temari con la mirada.

-"¿Estas segura?" Dijo Deidara. -"Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo."

-"Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo."

Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Shisui y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos.

No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a él. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle Deidara y a Temari que todo estaba bajo control.

Shisui estaba vestido con su ropa usual: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión.

Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionaba botones.

Él era alto, delgado y sólido y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa.

Cuando llegué a la consola de Shisui, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije,

-"¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong?" La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar.

Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

-"Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?"

Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire.

Obviamente él no estaba jugando béisbol.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"- Shisui preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.

-"Deidara. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando."

-"¿Lo he visto antes?"

-"Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir."

-"Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Que suerte tiene." Él me deslizó una mirada. -"Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos."

-"Parece ser mi especialidad."

Esperé a que él captara lo que yo quería decir, pero él solo dijo,

-"¿Quieres jugar?" Él inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

-"¡Hinata!" Gritó Temari. -"Ven aquí. ¡Deidara me está ganando!"

-"No puedo." Le dije a Shisui.

-"Si yo gano," él dijo, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazado, -"Le dirás a Deidara que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche."

No podía evitarlo; él era demasiado arrogante. Dije,

-"¿Y si yo gano?"

Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil.

-"No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso."

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.

-"Cuidado," él dijo en voz baja. -"Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando."

Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Shisui. Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos.

Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de él gritando, _¡fuego!_ y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme.

-"Una mesa de billar," él tentó.

-"Estoy aquí con otra persona."

-"Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás."

Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?

-"¿Pelear con Deidara?"

-"Si tengo que hacerlo."

Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi.

-"Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala." _Yo… te… reto._

Me puse rígida.

-"¿Cómo haces eso?"

Cuando él no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

-"¿Cómo haces eso?" Repetí.

Él me sonrió maliciosamente.

-"¿Hacer qué?"

-"No hagas eso," le advertí. -"No finjas que no lo estás haciendo."

Él reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí.

-"Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo."

-"Mis… pensamientos."

-"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

-"Ya basta, Shisui."

Él observó a todos lados de una manera teatral.

-"No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?"

Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude,

-"Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas bueno para mí."

-"Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión."

-"¡Hinaaaataaa!"- Se escuchó la voz de Temari llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

-"Encuéntrame en el Arcángel,"- dijo Shisui.

Me alejé un paso.

-"No," dije impulsivamente.

Shisui se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina.

-"Te estaré esperando,"- me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_ _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII**_

Regresé a la mesa de fútbol un poco aturdida. Deidara estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y su rostro mostraba concentración competitiva. Temari estaba gritando y riendo. Hidan seguía perdido.

Temari me miró.

-"¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Nada. Le dije que no nos molestara y se fue."- Dije con voz monótona.

-"Él no parecía molesto cuando se fue," dijo Deidara. -"Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, debió haber funcionado."

-"Que mal," dijo Temari. -"Estaba esperando algo más emocionante."

-"¿Estamos listos para jugar?" Preguntó Deidara. -"Se me está antojando la pizza que me voy a ganar."

-"Sí, si es que Hidan regresa,"- dijo Temari. -"Estoy comenzando a pensar que no le agradamos. Él sigue desapareciendo. Creo que es una indirecta."

-"¿Estas bromeando? Él las adora,"- Deidara dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. -"Lo que pasa es que él es tímido con los extraños. Voy a buscarlo. No se vayan a ninguna parte."

Tan pronto Temari y yo estuvimos solas, dije,

-"¿Sabes que te voy a matar, verdad?"

Temari levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"Te estaba haciendo un favor. Deidara está loco por ti. Después de que te fuiste, le dije que tienes como a diez chicos que te llaman todas las noches. Debiste haber visto su cara. A penas contenía los celos."

Gruñí.

-"Es la ley de oferta y demanda,"- dijo Temari. -"¿Quién diría que economía sería tan útil?"

Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-"Necesito algo."

-"Necesitas a Deidara."

-"No, necesito azúcar. Mucha. Necesito algodón de azúcar."- Lo que necesitaba era un borrador lo suficientemente grande como para borrar de mi vida toda evidencia de Shisui. Particularmente eso de hablar a través de la mente. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo él lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que… lo haya imaginado.

Al igual que imaginé golpear a alguien con el Camaro.

-"Yo también podría usar un poco de azúcar,"- dijo Temari. -"Cuando llegamos, vi a un vendedor cerca de la entrada. Me quedaré aquí para que Hidan y Deidara no piensen que huimos y tú puedas comprar el algodón de azúcar."

Retrocedí hasta la entrada, pero cuando encontré al vendedor que vendía los algodones, me distraje por algo que vi a lo lejos del camino. El Arcángel se alzaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Una serpiente de carros montaba sobre la alumbrada vía y bajaba en picada hasta perderse de vista.

Me pregunté por qué Shisui quería reunirse conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y probablemente debí haber tomado eso como una respuesta, pero a pesar de mis mejores intenciones, me encontré caminando hacia el Arcángel.

Me movía junto a la corriente de todas las demás personas, manteniendo mis ojos en las distantes vías del Arcángel que serpenteaba en el cielo. El viento había cambiado de frío a helado, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me sentía mal.

La sensación había regresado. Esa fría y mortífera sensación de que alguien me estaba observando.

Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Di una vuelta de 180 grados. Un poco más atrás, parada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Con mi corazón latiendo velozmente, eludí a un enorme grupo de personas para alejarme de los árboles. Cuando ya estaba más lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás.

No vi a nadie que pareciera seguirme.

Cuando me giré para seguir caminando, me di contra alguien.

-"¡Lo siento!" Dije, intentando recobrar el balance.

Shisui sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"Soy difícil de resistir."

Lo miré y parpadeé.

-"Déjame sola."

Traté de pasar por su lado, pero él me agarró por el codo.

-"¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar."-

-"Tienes ese efecto en mí,"- dije bruscamente.

El río y me dieron ganas de patear su espinilla.

-"Podrías tomarte algo."- Él todavía me tenía del codo y me llevó hasta el carrito de limonadas.

No quise dar un paso más.

-"¿Quieres ayudarme? Aléjate de mí."

Él apartó un rizo de mi cara.

-"Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando está fuera de control. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo."

Con furia, alisé mi cabello. Tan pronto me di cuenta que me veía como si intentará parecer más presentable para él, dije,

-"Me tengo que ir. Temari me está esperando."- Luego de una pausa agotada, dije, -"Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase."

-"Ven conmigo al Arcángel."

Yo estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías.

-"Dos personas en una silla."-

Su sonrisa cambió a una lenta y atrevida.

-"No."-

De ninguna manera.

-"Si sigues huyendo de mí, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad."

Con ese comentario, debí haberme ido corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Fue casi como si Shisui supiera exactamente qué decir para picar mi curiosidad. Como si supiera qué decir en el momento correcto.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Solo hay una manera para saberlo."

-"No puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Temari me está esperando." Solo que, de repente, la idea de ir tan alto en el aire no me asustó. Ya no me asustaba. De una manera absurda, el saber que estaba con Shisui me hacía sentir a salvo.

-"Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla."

-"Ya lo intenté. Él no va a cambiar de opinión."

-"Yo podría ser más convincente que tú."

Tomé su comentario como un insulto personal.

-"Yo no grito,"- dije. -"No en atracciones de carnavales." No por ti.

Junto a Shisui, me abrí camino hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el

Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.

-"No te había visto antes en Delphic," dijo Shisui.

-"¿Vienes aquí seguido?" Hice una nota mental de no viajar más a Delphic en los fines de semana.

-"Tengo una historia con este lugar."

Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.

-"Déjame adivinar,"- dije. -"El año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela."

Estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Shisui dijo,

-"Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?"

-"No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte."

 _Demasiado tarde_ , pensé.

Él se acercó y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Una leve conexión que causó que se me erizara el bello de mi brazo.

-"Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa compañera de biología," él dijo.

El frío viento me envolvió y cuando respiré, me llenó de hielo. Pero no se comparó con el escalofrío que las palabras de Shisui me causaron.

Shisui movió bruscamente su barbilla hacia la rampa.

-"Parece que es nuestro turno."-

Yo empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Shisui se dirigió al primero.

La construcción de la montaña rusa no me inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o no remodelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de Maine. El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador.

El carro que Shisui escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando.

En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos grises, para que esta fuera a donde él.

En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas.

Aparté la vista y me dije que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Me deslicé en el carro junto a Shisui.

-"Tu pasado no me asustará"- Dije, abrochando el cinturón sobre mi regazo. -"Creo que más que nada, estaré consternada."-

-"Consternada"- Repitió él. El tono de su voz me hizo creer que aceptaba la acusación.

Extraño, puesto que Shisui nunca se degrada.

Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar.

Shisui estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder olerlo. Capté un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta.

-"Te ves pálida"- Dijo, inclinándose para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías.

Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití.

En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios

y gradualmente se convertía en el cuadriculado de las luces de Portland. El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Shisui. Encontré consolación en tenerlo a mi lado. Luego él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"¿Asustada, ángel?"-

Agarré la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía mi peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa risa se me escapó.

Nuestro carro voló endemoniadamente rápido, mi cabello revoloteaba tras de mí.

Virando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías.

Adentro, sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Miré hacia abajo, intentando concentrarme en algo que no se moviera.

Fue entonces cuando noté que mi cinturón se había soltado.

Intenté gritarle a Shisui, pero mi voz fue tragada por el aire. Sentí que se hizo un hueco en mi estómago y solté una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura.

El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Mis hombros chocaron con los de Shisui, presionándome contra él tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas.

Estábamos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías me cegaron, no podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso.

Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Sentí una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y yo fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin mí. Rodé en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarme. Mis manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra mí y abrí la boca para gritar.

Lo próximo que supe fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque.

Mi brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Shisui me estaba agarrando.

-"Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito"- Dijo él sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Aturdida, lo observé llevar una mano a su oído, como si mi grito todavía hiciera eco allí.

Sin estar segura de qué había pasado, observé al lugar en su mano en donde mis uñas habían dejado semicírculos tatuados en su piel. Luego mis ojos se movieron hacia mi cinturón de seguridad. Estaba abrochado alrededor de mi cintura.

-"Mi cinturón…"- Comencé. -"Creí…"-

-"¿Qué creíste?"- Preguntó Shisui, sonando genuinamente interesado.

-"Creí… que me había caído del carro. Literalmente creí… que iba a morir."-

-"Creo que ese es el punto."-

A mi lado, mis manos temblaron. Mis rodillas tambalearon bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

-"Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros"- Dijo Shisui. Sospeché un pequeño grado de victoria en su voz, pero estaba demasiado atónita para argumentar.

-"El Arcángel"- Murmuré, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.

-"Significa un ángel de alto rango."- Definitivamente había petulancia en su voz.-"Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída."-

Comencé a abrir la boca para decir otra vez cómo estaba segura de que por un momento había dejado el carro y fuerzas más allá de mi habilidad para explicar me habían puesto a salvo tras mi cinturón. En lugar de eso dije

-"Creo que mejor soy un ángel guardián."-

Shisui sonrió otra vez. Guiándome por el camino, dijo

-"Te llevaré de regreso a los videojuegos."

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_

 _ **Matta ne.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	10. Capítulo IX

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pairing: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IX**_

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Temari no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco Deidara ni Hidan.

-"Parece que se fueron"- Dijo Shisui. Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de Shisui, podría haber sido algo completamente diferente. -"Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve".

-"Temari no me dejaría"- Dije, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío. -"Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa."-

Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Shisui me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino. Él se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla.

En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de Temari ni Deidara.

-"Quizá estén en las máquinas de pinball"- Sugirió Shisui. Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de mí.

Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Temari?

Shisui sostuvo en alto su soda -"¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?"-

Miré a la soda y luego a Shisui. Solo porque mi sangre se calentara de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decirle.

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir. Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó.

Shisui dijo -"Mi oferta sigue en pie."-

Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza. Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó. Ni siquiera Shisui, que estaba justo al lado mío.

Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. -"Su auto. Probablemente ella me está esperando en el estacionamiento."-

Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Neón se había ido.

No podía creer que Temari se había ido sin mí. Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular.

Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y lista para rebosar.

-"¿Alguna otra opción?"- Preguntó Shisui.

Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción.

Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Shisui. En un día ordinario, él emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio.

Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.

-"Me llevarás directo a casa"- Dije. Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres."-

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Shisui si él había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar. ¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto.

Estaba bastante segura que el que Shisui me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás.

Shisui siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Una lustrosa motocicleta negra descansaba en su soporte. Él se sentó en ella eh inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras él. -"Móntate."-

-"Vaya. Linda moto"- Dije. Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.

-"Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara"- Continué, esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mí y la calle.

Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y él me la ofreció.

Tomándola, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí. Deslicé el casco sobre mis rizos y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.

-"¿Es difícil conducirla?"- Pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?

-"No"- Dijo Shisui, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Él rio por lo bajo. -"Estás tensa. Relájate."-

Cuando él salió del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado aguantándome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance. Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo de oso al revés.

Shisui aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra él. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Shisui detuvo la motocicleta frente a mi casa, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella. Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mí, y abrí la boca para decir algo como Gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes.

Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Shisui cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón.

No pude comenzar a especular que él estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta?

Algo sumamente improbable. Entonces… ¿Qué?

Subí al balcón después de él y lo encontré en la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura.

Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Ellas no estaban allí.

-"Devuélveme mis llaves"- Dije, desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.

-"Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular"- Dijo él.

-"No me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas."-

Shisui levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta. Recostó u hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió.

-"La atacaste"- Dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. -"Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada."-

Con un agudo click, él giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, él arqueó sus cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo?

Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad. -"Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa."-

-"¿Toda la noche?"-

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir. -"Kana vendrá pronto."- Eso era mentira. Hacía tiempo que Kana se había ido. Era casi media noche.

-"¿Kana?"-

-"La señora que limpia. Ella es vieja, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte."- Intenté pasar y dejarlo atrás, pero no pude.

-"Suena aterrador"- Dijo, sacando la llave de la cerradura y ofreciéndomela.

-"Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador". Tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Shisui se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.

-"¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?"- Preguntó sonriendo.

Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarlo a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola?

Shisui dijo -"Es tarde."- Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo. - "Debes de tener hambre."-

-"No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…"-

De repente, él estaba adentro.

Yo retrocedí tres pasos; él cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pie. -"¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?"- Preguntó.

-"Yo…"- ¡Me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo dentro de mi casa!

-"¿Tacos?"-

-"¿Tacos?"- Repetí.

Esto pareció divertirlo. -"Tomates, lechuga, queso."-

-"¡Sé lo que es un taco!"-

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda. A la cocina.

Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo.

Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Shisui sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención. Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo!

Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza. Tapé mi boca con una mano.

Patch sonrió. -"¿El negro de tu cabello es natural?"-

Yo me le quedé mirando. -"No tengo pelo negro."-

-"Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero es negro. Podría pasarle carbón y no se pondría más negro."-

-"Es azul medianoche."- Está bien, tal vez tenía una pequeñísima, la cantidad más infinitesimal de negro en mi pelo. De todas formas, seguía siendo peliazul. -"Es la luz"- Dije.

-"Sí, quizá sean las bombillas."- Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.

-"Regreso en seguida"- Dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa.

Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar.

No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Shisui vagabundeando por mi casa… y armado con un cuchillo. Y mi mamá me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Shisui cuando Kana no estaba.

-"¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?"- Pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde lo encontrara trabajando duramente en la cocina. Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando. -"Me siento algo mareada"- Dije. -"Creo que fue por la moto."-

El paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró. -"Casi termino."-

Noté que él había cambiado el cuchillo por una más grande y afilado.

Como si él tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuve el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.

-"Baja el cuchillo"- Le ordené con calma.

Shisui dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a él. -"No te voy a lastimar, Hinata."-

-"Eso es… tranquilizador"- Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca.

Él hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí. -"Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos."-

No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba. Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de él. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma.

-"¿Qué tal… un trato?"- Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez. -"Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas."-

-"¿Mis preguntas?"-

-"Creo que sabes a qué me refiero."-

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde él podía hablar a través de mi mente. Otra vez, él supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto.

Sin decir palabra, me moví al lado de él. El deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío.

-"Primero"- Dijo él, parándose detrás de mí y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo al lado de las mías, -"escoge un tomate."- Él agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel. -"Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo."-

-"¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?"- Pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mí.

-"Cuando él está revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien."-

"Eso hago."-

-"Bien."- Alejándose, él me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria. -"El cocinar es algo que no se aprende"- Dijo. -"Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?"-

Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar. -"Tú dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?"-

Shisui hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.

Luego de cenar, Shisui llevó nuestros platos al fregadero. -"Yo los limpio y tú los secas."-

Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, él encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mí.

-"Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas"- Dije. -"Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…?"-

Me quedé en blanco. Shisui estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra la encimera.

Su oscuro cabello y ondulado se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente.

 _ **Quería besarlo. Ahora mismo**_.

Shisui arqueó sus cejas. -"¿Qué?"-

-"Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tu limpias, yo seco."-

¿Qué pasó para que tratara a Shisui como tu peor vicio? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó para que ignorara lo malo y me quedara con lo bueno?

No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Shisui se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos.

Yo me alejé primero.

-"¿Asustada?"- Murmuró él.

-"No."-

-"Mentirosa."-

Mi pulso se aceleró. -"Tú no me asustas."-

-"¿No?"-

Hablé sin pensar. -"Tal vez solo me asusta…"- Me maldije por apenas comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Shisui que todo sobre él me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más. -"Quizá tenga miedo a… a…"-

-"¿Qué yo te guste?"-

Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí -"Sí,"- y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado. -"¡Digo, no! Definitivamente no. ¡Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!"-

Shisui rio suavemente.

-"La verdad es que parte de mi definitivamente no está cómoda contigo alrededor"- Dije.

-"¿Pero?"-

Me aferré a la encimera tras de mí. -"Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti."-

Shisui sonrió.

-"Que creído eres"- Dije, empujándolo con mi mano.

Él atrapó mi mano contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella. Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta.

Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de él. De repente, él me levantó y me sentó en la encimera. Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.

-"Quítate lo gorra"- Dije y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Él la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás.

Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero rechacé la voz hacia los confines de mi mente.

Él puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada y bosque, me sobrecogió.

Inhalé dos veces. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Shisui no. Él era aterrador. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa.

-"Deberías irte"- Susurré. -"Definitivamente deberías irte."-

-"¿Ir aquí?"- Su boca estaba en mi hombro. -"¿O aquí?"- Se movió hasta mi cuello.

Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Shisui estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…

-"Mis piernas se están durmiendo"- Solté. No era del todo una mentira.

Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.

-"Yo podría resolver eso."- Las manos de Shisui se cerraron sobre mis caderas.

De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.

-"Hola, cariño"- Mi mamá dijo alegremente.

-"¿Te puedo llamar después?"-

-"Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?"-

Cerré el celular. -"Tienes que irte"- Le dije a Shisui. -"Ahora."-

Él volvió a girar la visera de su gorra. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver bajo ella y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara. -"No llevas maquillaje."-

-"Debí haberlo olvidado."-

-"Que tengas dulces sueños."-

-"Seguro. No hay problema."- ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?

-"Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…"-

-"Lo pensaré"- Logré decir.

Shisui guardó en mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y su contacto envió una sensación de calor abajo en mis piernas. -"Aquí está la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola."-

Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras él. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara. Demasiado cerca, pensé. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado. Algo que tengo que tener en mente.

Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando entrecortadamente.

* * *

 ** _XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXXXOXOOXO_**

 **Kuragari:** _Hello minna-san, si bien quiero hacer otra adaptación primero terminaré esta, que les parece si hago la adaptación de_ _ **Hija de humo y hueso.**_

 _Los estaré leyendo. Recuerden que todo es por un mundo con más ShisuHina._

 _Shisui también merece ser feliz._

 _Espero que disfruten del capítulo yo lo hice sobre todo cuando Shisui está apunto de besar a Hinata, maldito teléfono porque no pudo quedarse descargado._


	11. Capítulo X

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pareja: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo X**_

Desperté bruscamente cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil. Todavía dormida, me tapé la cabeza con la almohada y traté de aislar el ruido. Pero el teléfono insistía.

La llamada fue a parar al buzón de voz. Cinco segundos más tarde, el teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez.

Estiré un brazo hacia un lado de la cama, busqué a tientas hasta encontrar mis tejanos y saqué el móvil de uno de los bolsillos.

─ ¿Sí?-dije, al tiempo que bostezaba con los ojos cerrados.

Alguien bufó al otro lado de la línea.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No ibas a comprar algodón de azúcar? ¿Por qué no me dices dónde estás y así voy a ahorcarte con mis propias manos?

Me palmeé varias veces la frente.

─ ¡Creía que te habían secuestrado!- continuó Temari ─ ¡Que te habían abducido! ¡Que te habían asesinado!

Traté de encontrar el reloj en la oscuridad. Derribé el marco de una foto que había sobre la mesilla de noche, y las de detrás cayeron en efecto dominó.

─Me entretuve mirando el Arcángel─ dije─. Cuando regresé al salón de juegos ya te habías marchado.

─ ¿Qué clase de excusa es ésa?

Miré el reloj de la mesilla. Eran más de las dos de la mañana.

─Estuve dando vueltas por el aparcamiento durante una hora─ dijo Temari─. Deidara se pateó todo el parque enseñando la única foto que tengo de ti en mi móvil. Te llamé al móvil tropecientas veces. Un momento. ¿Estás en casa? ¿Cómo llegaste a casa?

Me restregué los ojos.

─Me trajo Shisui.

─ ¿Shisui el acosador?

─No me quedaba otra opción─ dije secamente─. Te fuiste sin mí.

─Pareces exaltada. No, no es eso. Más bien agitada… aturdida y excitada. ─Podía ver como se le habrían los ojos de par en par─. Te beso ¿verdad?

No respondí.

─ ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! He visto cómo te mira. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Me lo vía venir.

Ahora no quería pensar en eso.

─ ¿Cómo fue? ─ insistió Temari.─ ¿Un beso de melocotón? ¿De ciruela? ¿O quizás un de al-fal-fa?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Fue un piquito o un beso con lengua? Es igual. No tienes que responder. Shisui no es de la clase de chicos que se ocupa de los preliminares. Hubo lengua. Seguro.

Me cubrí la cara con la otra mano. Shisui probablemente pensaba que no tenía ningún control de mí misma. Me había derretido entre sus brazos como mantequilla. Antes de decirle que debía marcharse, había emitido un sonido medio suspiro de dicha y medio gemido de éxtasis.

Eso explicaba su sonrisa arrogante.

─ ¿Podemos hablar lo más tarde? ─pregunté, pellizcándome la nariz.

─De eso nada.

Suspiré.

─Estoy muerta de cansancio.

─No puedo creer que quieras dejarme con la intriga.

─Lo que quiero es que lo olvides.

─Por nada del mundo.

Intenté visualizar los músculos de mi cuello relajándose, contrarrestando el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

─ ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir de compras?

─Pasaré a recogerte a las cuatro.

─Creía que habíamos quedado a las cinco.

─Las circunstancias han cambiado. Pasaré más temprano, si es que puedo librarme de mi familia. Mi madre tiene una crisis nerviosa. Se culpa a sí misma por mis malas calificaciones. Aparentemente, la solución es pasar más tiempo juntas. Deséame suerte.

Cerré el móvil. Veía la sonrisa amoral de Shisui y sus relucientes ojos negros. Después de dar vueltas en la cama varios minutos, dejé de intentar consolarme. La verdad era que, mientras Shisui estuviera en mi cabeza, no habría consuelo posible.

Cuando era pequeña, el ahijado de Kana, Gaara, rompió uno de los vasos de la cocina. Barrió todos los trozos de cristales excepto uno, y me reto a lamerlo. Me imaginaba que enamorarse de Shisui era un poco como lamer aquel pedazo de cristal. Sabía que era una estupidez. Sabía que lastimaba. Después de tantos años, una cosa no había cambiado: me seguía atrayendo el peligro.

De repente me incorporé de la cama y cogí el móvil.

La batería estaba cargada.

Sentí un hormigueo inquietante en la espalda. Se suponía que mi móvil estaba muerto. ¿Cómo habían conseguido llamarme mi madre y Temari?

La lluvia golpeteaba los toldos coloridos de las tiendas del paseo marítimo y se derramaba sobre la acera. Las antiguas farolas de gas que flaqueaban la calle brillaban animadamente. Entrechocando nuestros paraguas, Temari y yo caminábamos a trompicones por la acera. Pasamos por debajo del toldo a rayas rosas y blanco de Victoria´s Secret. Sacudimos el paraguas al mismo tiempo y los dejamos fuera de la entrada.

El estruendo de un trueno nos precipitó a entrar. Yo tenía los zapatos mojados y temblaba de frío. Varias lámparas difusoras de aromas ardían en un expositor en el centro de la tienda, rodeándonos con un olor exótico e intenso.

Una mujer de pantalones negros y camiseta ajustada negra se acercó. Llevaba una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello.

─Chicas, ¿queréis tomaros las medidas gratis…?

─Aparta la maldita cinta ─le espetó Temari─. Ya sé cuál es mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden.

Le sonreí a la mujer a modo de disculpa mientras seguía a mi amiga, que se dirigía al fondo de la tienda, donde estaban los saldos y las ofertas.

─No tienes que avergonzarte de tu talla ─le dije a Temari. Cogí un sujetador de raso azul y busqué la etiqueta del precio.

─ ¿Quién ha dicho nada de avergonzarse? ─respondió─. No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Las chicas de dieciséis que tienen tetas como las nuestras están cargadas de silicona, y lo sabe todo el mundo. Dame una razón para estar avergonzada. ─Se puso a rebuscar en un cesto─. Creo que aquí no tienen un solo sujetador que pueda alojar a mis bebés.

No tendría que haber ido a miras lencería. Era obvio que me traía a la cabeza cosas relacionadas con el sexo.

Como los besos. Como Shisui.

Cerré los ojos y recordé su mano sobre mi muslo, sus labios recorriendo mi cuello…

Tema me pilló desprevenida lanzándome una prenda íntima de color turquesa con estampado de leopardo.

─Esto te quedaría bien ─dijo─. Todo lo que necesitas para rellenarlo es un trasero como el mío.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado a punto de besar a Shisui. El mismo Shisui que podría estar invadiendo mi mente. El mismo que me había salvado de una caída mortal en el Arcángel, porque estaba segura de que eso había ocurrido, aunque no tuviera ninguna explicación lógica. Me preguntaba si él, de alguna manera, había detenido el tiempo durante mi caída. Si era capaz de meterse en mis pensamientos, tal vez fuera capaz de otras cosas.

O tal vez, pensé estremecida, ya no podía fiarme de mis pensamientos.

Todavía conservaba el papelito que Shisui había metido en mi bolsillo, pero por nada del mundo podía ir a esa fiesta. Disfrutaba en secreto de la atracción que había entre nosotros, pero el misterio y la rareza espeluznante se imponían. De ahora en adelante tenía que eliminar a Shisui de mi vida, y esta vez iba en serio. Sería como una dieta purificadora. El problema era el efecto contra-producente de las dietas. En cierta ocasión me propuse no probar el chocolate durante un mes entero, pero al cabo de dos semanas me di por vencida y me zampé más chocolate del que me hubiera comido en tres meses.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─pregunté, atraída por Temari.

─ ¿A ti qué te parece? Le estoy quitando las etiquetas de saldo a estos sujetadores para pegarlas en los que no están de oferta. Así puedo llevarme sujetadores sexis al precio barato.

─No puedes hacer eso. En la caja escanean el código de barra. Te van a pillar.

─ ¿Código de barras? Aquí nadie escanea ningún código de barras. ─No parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

─Pues sí lo hacen. Te lo juro. ─ pensé que mentir era mejor que ver cómo se llevaban a Temari a la cárcel…

─Bueno, a mí me parece una buena idea…

─Por qué no coges éste ─ le dije, arrojándole un retazo de seda con la esperanza de distraerla.

Sujetó las braguitas delante de sus ojos. La tela estaba bordada con cangrejos rojos en miniatura.

─No he visto cosa más repugnante ─dijo─. Me gusta esa negra que tienes. Deberías quedártela. Ve a pagar mientras yo sigo husmeando.

Fui a pagar. Después, pensando que sería más fácil dejar de pensar en Shisui si me fijaba en cosas más nimias, me acerqué a la sección de perfumes. Estaba oliendo un frasco de Dream Angels cuando percibí una presencia familiar. Fue como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un cubo de hielo dentro de mi camisa. Era la misma sensación escalofriante que experimentaba cada vez que Shisui se acercaba.

Temari y yo éramos las dos únicas clientas en la tienda, pero al otro lado del escaparate alcancé a ver una figura encapuchada debajo de un toldo de la acera de enfrente.

Nuevamente perturbada, me quedé paralizada un momento antes de recomponerme e ir en busca de Temari.

─Vámonos ─le dije.

Estaba rebuscando en un cesto de camisones.

─Uau. Mira esto, pijamas de franela al cincuenta por ciento. Necesito uno así.

Yo seguí sin quitar el ojo del escaparate.

─Creo que me están siguiendo.

Temari levanto bruscamente la cabeza.

─ ¿Es Shisui?

─No. Mira al otro lado de la calle.

Temari lo hizo.

─No veo a nadie.

Yo tampoco veía a nadie. Un coche pasó, tapándome la visión.

─Creo que ha entrado en la tienda.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que te está siguiendo?

─Tengo un mal presentimiento.

─ ¿Se parece a alguien que conozcamos? Por ejemplo… una mezcla de Pipi calza largas y la bruja mala del oeste, lo que obviamente nos daría una Karin Senju.

─No era Karin ─dije, sin dejar de mirar al otro lado de la calle─. Anoche, cuando salí del salón de juegos por el algodón de azúcar, vi a alguien que me observaba. Creo que es la misma persona.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Quién era?

No lo sabía. Y eso me aterraba mucho.

─ ¿Hay una salida trasera? ─pregunté a una dependienta.

Ella dejo de ordenar un cajón y levantó la vista.

─Sólo para empleados.

─ ¿Era hombre o mujer? ─quiso saber Temari.

─No lo sé.

─Bueno, ¿y por qué piensas que te está siguiendo? ¿Qué quieres?

─Asustarme. ─ Parecía una respuesta razonable.

─ ¿Por qué querría asustarte?

Una vez más, no lo sabía.

─Necesitamos distraer la atención─ le dije a Temari.

─Era exactamente lo que estaba pensando ─respondió ella─. Y sabemos que yo soy una experta. Dame tu chaqueta.

La miré fijamente.

─Ni hablar. No sabemos nada de esa persona. No voy a dejar que salgas vestida como yo. ¿Y si está armado?

─A veces tu imaginación consigue asustarme─ dijo Temari.

Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que fuera un asesino era improbable. Pero con todas las cosas horripilantes que ocurrían últimamente, no tenía la culpa de estar con los nervios de punta y suponer lo peor.

─Yo saldré primero─ dijo Temari─. Si me sigue, tú le sigues. Subiré la colina hacia el cementerio, y allí lo abordaremos para pedirle explicaciones.

Un minuto más tarde, Temari salió de la tienda vistiendo mi chaqueta y con mi paraguas rojo. Aparte del hecho de que tenía unos centímetros y unos kilos más que yo, podía pasar por mí. Agazapada detrás de la mesa de los camisones, vi al encapuchado salir de la tienda de enfrente y seguir a Temari. Me acerqué al escaparate. Si bien la sudadera ancha y los tejanos que vestía le dan un aspecto andrógino, su andar era femenino. Definitivamente femenino.

Perseguida y perseguidora doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron, y yo salí a la puerta. La lluvia torrencial había devenido en un aguacero.

Sosteniendo el paraguas de Temari eché a andar, siempre por debajo de los toldos, esquivando la lluvia torrencial. Sentí cómo se empapaban las perneras de mi pantalón.

Me arrepentí de no haberme puesto botas.

A mis espaldas, el paseo marítimo se extendía paralelo al océano gris. La hilera de tiendas finalizaba al pie de una colina empinada y verde. En la cima apenas veía la alta valla de hierro forjado del cementerio de la ciudad.

Le quité el seguro al Cámaro y puse los limpiaba para brisas al máximo. Salí del aparcamiento y giré a la izquierda, acelerando en el tortuoso camino de ascenso de la colina. Los árboles del cementerio asomaban por delante, sus ramas cobrando vida en apariencia a través del limpia parabrisas frenético. Las lápidas de mármol blanco parecían surgir como puñales en la oscuridad. Las lápidas grises se disolvían en el aire.

Salido de la nada, un objeto rojo se estampó contra el parabrisas. Cayó justo en mi campo de visión, salió volando y desapareció por encima del coche. Pisé el freno y el Cámaro dio un patinazo hasta pararse encima del arcén.

Abrí la puerta y bajé. Fui hasta la puerta trasera del coche, en busca del objeto.

Hubo un momento de confusión mientras mi mente procesaba lo que veía: mi paraguas rojo tirado sobre la hierba. Estaba roto; destrozado de un solo lado como cabía de esperar después de estrellarse contra el parabrisas.

En medio de la intensa lluvia oí un sollozo entrecortado.

─ ¿Temari?─dije. Crucé al otro lado del camino, haciéndome visera con la mano y mirando en todas las direcciones. Había un cuerpo tendido y encogido justo delante. Eché a correr.

─ ¡Temari! ─ Caí de rodillas junto a ella. Estaba tumbada de lado, con las piernas replegadas contra el pecho. Gimió─. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes moverte?─ Eché la cabeza atrás, parpadeando bajo la lluvia. **«** **¡Piensa!** **»** , me ordené. El móvil. Tenía que llamar al 911.

─Voy por ayuda─ le dije a Temari.

Ella gimió y me aferró la mano.

Me incliné sobre ella, sujetándola. Las lágrimas ardían detrás de mis ojos.

─ ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido la persona que te seguía? ¿Ella te ha hecho esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Murmuró algo ininteligible que sonó a « _mi bolso_ _»_ _._

Sí, su bolso había desaparecido.

─Tranquila, te pondrás bien.─ me costó decirlo sin vacilar.

Un oscuro presentimiento se agita en mí, y trataba de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba segura de que la persona que me había seguido en el Delphic y en la tienda era la responsable, pero me culpé a mí misma por meter a Temari en aquello. Corrí hasta el coche y marqué el 911* en mi móvil.

Tratando de ahuyentar la histeria en mi voz, dije:

–Necesito una ambulancia. A mi amiga la han atacado y robado.

* * *

 _ **XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**_

 _Kuragari:_ **estoy considerando seriamente mandar a la mierda la democracia y hacer una adaptación IzuHina, ¿por qué? Se preguntaran, la encuesta sigue como un empate entre Shisui y Madara y así no se puede.**

 **En fin espero que disfruten este cap. En un principio había decido transcribirlo del pdf pero después de leer el cap.9 cuando lo subí me di cuenta que se pasó un nombre que no era así que para evitar eso mejor escribiré la historia viendo del libro físico mejor.**

El 911 es la línea directa de emergencias de estados unidos. *

Matta ne


	12. Capítulo XI

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pareja: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XI**_

El lunes lo pasé aturdida. Fui de clase en clase esperando el último timbre del día. Había llamado al hospital antes de ir al instituto y me dijeron que Temari estaba en el quirófano. Tenía fracturado el brazo izquierdo y necesitaba cirugía. No podría verla hasta la tarde, cuando se le hubiera pasado la anestesia y la hubiesen devuelto a su habitación. Era muy importante escuchar su versión de la agresión antes de que olvidara los detalles o los adornara. Cualquier cosa que recordara podría ayudarme a averiguar quién lo había hecho.

Mientras las horas se alargaban a la espera de la tarde, mi atención paso de Temari a su perseguidora, la mujer que espera fuera de Victoria´s Secret. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? Quizá sólo fuera una coincidencia perturbadora que Temari hubiese sido atacada en aquella circunstancia, pero mi instinto me decía lo contrario. Ojalá hubiese tenido una imagen más clara de su aspecto. La sudadera con capucha y tejanos, además de la lluvia, habían hecho un buen trabajo de encubrimiento. Todo lo que sabía era que podía tratarse de Karin Senju. Pero presentía que no era la asociación correcta.

Abrí mi taquilla para coger el libro de biología, y me dirigí a la clase. Entré y me encontré la silla de Shisui vacía. Era típico de llegar en el último momento, justo cuando sonaba el timbre, pero sonó y el entrenador se dirigió a la pizarra y empezó a dar la lección.

Yo pensaba en la silla vacía de Shisui. Una vocecilla en mi cabeza especulaba con que su usencia podría estar relacionada con la agresión de Temari. Era un tanto extraño que desapareciera al día siguiente. Y no podía olvidar el escalofrío que sentí momentos antes de mirar fuera de Victoria´s Secret y darme cuenta que me estaban vigilando. Siempre que había tenido esa sensación anteriormente, era porque Shisui estaba cerca.

La voz de la razón rápidamente descarto la implicación de Shisui. Podía ser que se hubiese pillado un resfriado. O que se hubiese quedado sin gasolina camino al instituto. O quizás había una partida con apuesta alta en el Salón de Bo y creía que eso era más provechoso que pasarse la tarde aprendiendo las complejidades del cuerpo humano.

Al de la clase, el entrenador me detuvo antes de salir.

‒Un momento, Hinata.

Me di la vuelta y me descolgué la mochila.

‒La señorita Namikaze me pidió que te entrara esto **—** dijo.

Cogí la nota.

‒ ¿Namikaze? **—** No tenía ningún docente con ese nombre.

‒Es la nueva psicóloga del instituto. Acaba de remplazar al doctor Uzumaki.

Desdoblé la nota y leí el mensaje.

 _Querida Hinata:_

 _Ocuparé el lugar del doctor Uzumaki como tu psicóloga en el instituto._

 _He notado que has faltado a las dos últimas citas con el doctor. Por favor, ven cuanto antes para ponernos al día. He escrito a tu madre para informarle acerca del cambio._

 _Cordialmente._

 _Señorita Namikaze._

‒Gracias **—** dije al entrenador, doblando la nota hasta que me cupiera en el pasillo.

En el pasillo me mezclé entre los estudiante. Ya no podía escaquearme, tenía que ir. Recorrí los pasillos hasta la consulta del doctor Uzumaki. Como era de esperar, en la puerta había una placa con un nombre nuevo: NAMIKAZE, PSICÓLOGA.

Llamé a la puerta. La señorita Namikaze tenía una piel pálida inmaculada, ojos color ámbar, una boca exuberante y un cabello azul claro fino y liso que le llegaba a los hombros y flor de papel azul pálido al lado derecho de su cabeza. En la punta de nariz descansaban una gafas mariposa de color negro, bajo el labio inferior llevaba un piercing, y vestía formalmente, con una falda tubo negro y una blusa de seda roja. Tenía una figura esbelta y femenina.

No parecía cinco años mayor que yo.

‒Tú debes ser Hinata Hyuuga. Estás igual que en la foto de tu archivo **—** dijo, dándome un apretón de mano. Tenía una voz fría que no resultaba grosera. Una voz de empresaria.

Retrocediendo, me invitó a entrar a su despacho.

‒ ¿Te apetece un zumo o agua?

‒ ¿Qué ha pasado con el doctor Uzumaki?

‒Cogió la jubilación anticipada. Yo tenía este puesto en la mira desde hace tiempo, así que aproveché la ocasión. Estaba en florida, pero crecí en Portland, y mis padres todavía viven aquí. Es bonito estar otra vez de mi familia.

Examiné el pequeño despacho. Había cambiado mucho desde mi última visita, hacía apenas una semana. Las estanterías de pared a pared ahora estaban llenas de manuales académicos, encuadernados en tapas duras de colores sobrios y letras doradas. El doctor Uzumaki usaba las estanterías para exponer fotos de su familia, pero no había retratos de la vida privada de la señorita Namikaze. El mismo helecho de siempre colgaba junto a la ventana, pero cuando estaba bajo los cuidados de Uzumaki solía tener un color más próximo al marrón que al verde. Namikaze llevaba unos pocos días aquí y todo parecía más vivo y atractivo. Había una silla azul cielo forrada de cachemira enfrente del escritorio, y varias cajas apiladas en un rincón.

‒El viernes fue mi primer día —me explico al ver que observaba las cajas—. Todavía estoy desembalando. Siéntate.

Deje la mochila en el suelo y tomé asiento en la silla. No había nada en el despacho que me diera una pista sobre la personalidad de Namikaze. Había una pila de archivos encima del escritorio, que no estaba ordenado ni desordenado, y una taza blanca que parecía contener té. No había rastros de perfume ni ambientador. La pantalla del ordenador estaba apagada.

Ella se inclinó sobre un archivador detrás de su escritorio, saco una carpeta de color manila y escribió mi nombre en la etiqueta con rotulador negro. Lo dejo sobre el escritorio junto a mi archivo anterior. Que exhibía algunas huellas de la taza de café de Uzumaki.

—Me he pasado el fin de semana revisando los expedientes del doctor Uzumaki —dijo—. Entre nosotras, su caligrafía me produce migraña, así que estoy introduciéndolos en el ordenador. Me sorprendió descubrir que no lo hacía. ¿A quién se le ocurre a estas alturas escribir a mano?

Tomó asiento en la silla giratoria, se cruzó de piernas y me sonrió amablemente.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre tus sesiones con el doctor? A penas puedo descifrar sus notas. Al parecer hablabais sobre cómo te sentías con el nuevo trabajo de tu madre.

—No es nada nuevo. Ya lleva un año en ese trabajo.

—Antes, ella solía estar en casa, ¿correcto? Y después del fallecimiento de tu padre cogió un empleo a tiempo completo. —Echó un vistazo a una hoja de mi expediente—. Trabajaba para una casa de subastas, ¿correcto? Al parecer coordina subasta de propiedades en diferentes puntos de la costa. —Me miró por encima de sus gafas—. Eso le requiere pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

—Queríamos conservar nuestra casa a las afueras —expliqué, casi a la defensiva—. No podíamos pagar la hipoteca si ella se quedaba a trabajar en la ciudad. — Mis sesiones con el doctor Uzumaki no me agradaban especialmente, pero empezaba a resentirme con él por dejarme en manos de aquella mujer. Percibía su deseo por escarbar en cada rincón oscuro de mi vida.

—Comprendo, pero debes sentirte muy sola ocupándote de todo en la casa.

—Tenemos un ama de llaves que se queda conmigo todas las tardes hasta las nueve o diez de la noche.

—Un ama de llaves no es lo mismo que una madre.

Lancé una mirada a la puerta. Ni siquiera me molesté en ser discreta.

‒ ¿Tienes una amiga? ¿Un novio? ¿Alguien con quien hablar cuando tu ama de llaves no es la persona más… apropiada? —Sumergió una bolsita de té en la taza, que luego levantó para beber un sorbo.

—Tengo una amiga. —Decidí ser escueta y cortante. Cuanto menos le contara, más pronto acabaría la sesión. Y más rápido podría visitar a Temari.

Enarco las cejas.

— ¿Un novio?

—No.

—Eres una chica muy atractiva y hermosa. Imagino que en el sexo opuesto debe haber algún interesado.

—Se lo explicaré —dije haciendo acopio de lo último de mi paciencia—. De verdad agradezco que trate de ayudarme pero ya tuve esta misma conversación con el doctor Uzumaki hace un año cuando murió mi padre. Repetirla con usted no me va ayudar en lo absoluto. Es como volver atrás en el tiempo y revivirlo todo otra vez. Sí, fue trágico y terrible, y sigo enfrentándome a ello cada día, pero lo que de verdad necesito es seguir adelante.

El reloj de la pared hacía tictac.

—Bien —dijo ella por fin, fabricando una sonrisa forzada—. Es muy útil conocer tu punto de vista, Hinata. Es lo que he intentado comprender desde el principio. Tomaré nota de lo que piensas. ¿Alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?

—No. —Sonreí amablemente.

Ella pasó unas páginas más de mi expediente. No tenía idea de que podría haber anotado Uzumaki, y tampoco quería quedarme para averiguarlo.

Levanté la mochila del suelo y me desplacé hasta el borde de la silla.

—Me sabe mal suspender la sesión, pero tengo que estar en un sitio a las cuatro.

—Ah, ¿sí?

No me apetecía hablarle de la agresión a Temari.

—Para una búsqueda en la biblioteca.

‒ ¿Para qué clase?

Dije lo primero que me vio a la mente:

—Biología.

—Hablando de clases, ¿cómo lo llevas? ¿Algún problema con alguna asignatura?

—No.

Siguió pasando páginas.

—Excelentes notas —comentó—. Aquí dice que te estás ocupando de la tutoría de tu compañero de biología Shisui Uchiha. —Levanto la vista esperando una confirmación.

Me sorprendió que mi tarea de tutora fuese tan importante como para figurar en el expediente del psicólogo.

—Hasta el momento no hemos tenido ocasión para acordar un encuentro. Problemas de horarios. —Me encogí de hombros en plan «qué se le va hacer».

Dejo caer mi carpeta sobre la mesa y acomodó las hojas sueltas en una pila ordena, que luego introdujo en la nueva carpeta que había etiquetado a mano.

—Pienso hablar con el profesor Maito para que establezca algunos parámetros respecto a tus tareas de tutora. Me gustaría que los encuentros se produjeran aquí en el colegio, bajo la supervisión de un profesor u otro miembro decente. No quiero que le des clases particulares fuera del instituto. Sobre todo no quiero que os veáis a solas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

‒ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—No estoy autorizada para hablar de ello.

La única razón que se me ocurría era que Shisui era peligros. «Mi pasado podría asustarte», había dicho en la plataforma del Arcángel.

—Gracias por tu tiempo —dijo la psicóloga. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se apoyó en ella con su cadera esbelta. Me dedicó una media sonrisa, pero parecía forzada.

Después de abandonar el despacho llamé al hospital. La cirugía de Temari había concluido, pero ella estaba todavía en la sala de postoperatorio y no podía recibir visitas hasta las siete de la tarde. Consulte el reloj del móvil. Faltaban tres horas. Fui hasta el Chevy nova, que estaba en el aparcamiento de estudiantes, y me subí, con la esperanza de que una tarde en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes me hiciera más corta la espera.

Pasé la tarde en la biblioteca, y antes de darme cuenta el reloj de pared anunciaba que ya era más de media tarde. Mi estómago rugía en el silencio de la sala, y mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la máquina expendedora de la entrada.

La última tarea podía esperar un rato, pero todavía me quedaba un trabaja que requería una consulta. En casa tenía un ordenador IBM antiguo con acceso a internet mediante llamada telefónica, y por lo general me ahorraba tener que desquiciarme en la sala de informática de la biblioteca. Tenía tiempo hasta las nueve para enviar una reseña de teatro de _Otelo_ a la redacción de la revista digital, e hice un trato conmigo misma, prometiéndome que iría por comida después de terminarlo.

Tras guardar mis cosas me dirigí al ascensor. Pulsé el botón para cerrar las puertas, sin indicar de inmediato el piso. Saqué el móvil y llamé al hospital.

—Hola —dije a la enfermera que me atendió—. Tengo una amiga en la sala de postoperatorio. Antes he llamado y me han dicho que saldría esta noche. Su nombre Temari Sabuko. Hubo una pausa en que oí las teclas del ordenador.

—La llevarán a una habitación privada en una hora.

— ¿A qué hora termina el horario de visitas?

—A las ocho.

—Gracias. —Colgué y pulsé el botón de la tercera planta.

Una vez allí, me dirigí a la hemeroteca*, con la esperanza de encontrar reseñas teatrales en el periódico local que me inspirasen.

—Disculpe —dije al encargado—. Busco ejemplares del _Portland Press_ del año pasado. Específicamente la guía de teatro.

—Aquí del año pasado no tenemos nada, pero yo diría que los archivos del _Portland Press_ están disponibles en su página web. Sigue recto por el pasillo que tienes detrás y a tú izquierda veraz la sala de informática.

En la sala me conecté a un ordenador. Estaba a punto se sumergirme en mi tarea cuando de pronto me vino una idea. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Después de asegurarme que nadie estuviera mirando, escribí en la barra de Google: «Shisui Uchiha.»

Tal vez encontrara algún artículo que arrojase luz sobre su pasado. O quizás tenía un blog.

Miré con el ceño fruncido los resultados de la búsqueda. Nada. Ni Facebook, ni MySpace, ni un blog. Era como si no existiera.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia, Shisui? — murmuré—. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Al cabo de media hora había leído varias reseñas y mis ojos se habían puesto vidriosos. Amplié mi búsqueda en internet a todos los periódicos de Maine. Apareció un enlace del colegio Suna. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que recordara de dónde me sonaba ese nombre. Deidara había sido trasladado desde el Suna. Decidí investigar. Si el colegio era tan de elite como Deidara afirmaba, probablemente tuvieran un periódico decente.

Hice click sobre el link, repasé la lista de archivos y escogí al azar el 21 de marzo del año anterior. Al instante ya tenía un titular.

 **ESTUDIANTE INTERROGADO POR ASESINATO**

 **EN EL SUNAGAKURE**

Acerqué mi silla, contenta de leer cosas más interesantes que reseñas de teatro.

Un estudiante de dieciséis años del colegio Suna, a quien la policía estaba interrogando por el denominado caso «El ahorcamiento de Suna», ha sido puesto en libertad sin cargos. Después de que el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno, de dieciocho años, fuera encontrado colgando de un árbol en el campus del colegio, la policía interrogó al estudiante de segundo año Deidara Iwa, quien fue visto con la víctima la noche de su muerte.

Mi mente tardaba en procesar la información. ¿Deidara fue interrogado como parte de la investigación de un asesinato?

Haruno trabajaba como camarera en Ichiraku. La policía confirmo que Haruno e Iwa fueron vistos caminando juntos por el campus la noche del sábado. El cuerpo de Haruno fue descubierto el domingo por la mañana, e Iwa fue libera el lunes por la tarde después de que se encontrara una nota de suicidio en el apartamento de Haruno.

— ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

Di un respingo al oí la voz de Deidara detrás de mí. Me giré y lo vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente entornados; su boca, formando una línea. Algo se extendió por mí rostro, algo así como un rubor, soló que todo lo contrario.

Moví la silla ligeramente a la derecha, tratando de colocarme enfrente de la pantalla.

—Sólo… sólo estaba terminando mi trabajo. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué andas haciendo? No te he oído entrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí de pie? —Mi voz se oía en toda la sala. Él entró en la sala. Busqué a tientas para el botón para apagar la pantalla.

—Estoy intentando inspirarme para escribir una reseña de teatro que debo enviar a la revista esta noche. —Seguía hablando demasiado rápido. ¿Y el botón? Deidara entorno los ojos.

— ¿Una reseña de teatro?

Mis dedos rozaron un botón y oí como el monitor se apagaba.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías que haces aquí?

—Pasaba caminando cuando te he visto. ¿Algún problema? Pareces nerviosa.

—Oh, es la falta de azúcar. —Apilé mis libros y papeles y los metí en la mochila—. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Deidara agarró una silla y la acercó a la mía. Se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte con la reseña.

—Vaya, es muy amable de tu parte, pero por ahora me rindo. Necesito comer algo. Es un buen momento para una pausa.

—Deja que te invite a cenar. Hay un restaurante en la esquina.

—Te lo agradezco, pero mi madre estará esperando. Ha estado toda la semana fuera y regresa esta noche.

Me puse de pie y traté de pasar por su lado, pero él saco su móvil y extendió el brazo.

— Llámala.

Bajé la vista hacia el teléfono buscando una excusa.

—No me dejan salir por las noches entre semana.

—Se llama mentir, Hinata. Dile que la tarea es más larga de lo que esperabas. Dile que necesitas quedarte otra hora más en la biblioteca. No notará la diferencia.

Su voz estaba adoptando un tono de crispación que desconocía. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraban fríamente, su boca parecía más fina.

—A mi madre no le gusta que salga con chicos que ella no conoce —dije.

Deidara sonrió, pero sin calidez.

—Los dos sabemos que no haces caso a tu madre, ya que el sábado estas en Delphic.

Tenía la mochila colgada de un hombro y estaba ajustando la correa. No dije nada. Pasé por delante de Deidara y salí a toda prisa de la sala, sabiendo que si encendía la pantalla vería el artículo. Pero ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Camino de la hemeroteca me atreví a mirar por encima del hombro. Las paredes de cristal me permitieron ver que la sala de informática estaba vacía. Deidara no estaba por ninguna parte. Volví sobre mis pasos hasta el ordenador, atenta a si reaparecía. Encendí la pantalla; el artículo seguía allí.

Lo imprimí en la impresora más cerca, lo guardé en carpeta, salí y me apresure a marcharme.

* * *

 **Hemeroteca*** : Edificio o dependencias donde se conservan ordenadas y clasificadas revistas, diarios y otras publicaciones periódicas para su consulta o estudio.

 _ **Hace algún tiempo me preguntaron que era o es él Jeshvan aquí les dejo la explicación.**_

 _ **Jeshván:**_ ** _E_ _l nombre otorgado al mes de Jeshván en la Biblia es simplemente "el mes octavo"._**

 ** _Un mes entero de cada año, donde se conmemora la creación del todo, absoluto._**

 ** _Es, precisamente, el mes donde los ángeles caídos, pueden poseer cuerpos durante dos semanas, para poder experimentar las sensaciones físicamente. Es posible entonces, poseer cuerpos humanos y Nephilims, sin embargo, los caídos prefieren los Nephilims debido a que los cuerpos humanos son débiles para lograr contener dentro de él, a dos almas distintas._**

 ** _El mecanismo de posesión consiste en encontrar un vasallo, comúnmente Nephilim, que prometa lealtad por siempre. Básicamente, el vasallo Nephilim es obligado a hacerlo. El ángel caído, entonces, podrá poseer su cuerpo durante dos semanas cada año, en el mes de Jeshvan, donde buscará el modo de sentir como un humano: el dolor, el placer. Ambas almas, Nephilim y Caído, vivirán en un mismo cuerpo, durante ese período de tiempo, y el vasallo sentirá cada una de las cosas que el Ángel haga con él. Se siente como una intromisión en tu mismo cuerpo. Pero si no es el jeshván no pueden durar mucho tiempo en un cuerpo humano_**

 ** _Usualmente, el Nephilim teme únicamente a su_ _propietario_ _._**

 **Kuragari:** _Hola que tal están? Espero que bien quiero preguntarles sinceramente ¿disfrutan de esta historia o mejor la elimino y hago otra adaptación?_

 **La otra adaptación será del libro hija de humo y hueso.**

 **La adaptación será ShisuHina.**

 **Dejen su comentario, o cualquier duda que tengan será respondida.**

 **Matta ne.**


	13. Capítulo XII

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Historia original de Becca Fitzpatrick**_ _ **, la cual será tomada amablemente para convertirla en una adaptación ShisuHina.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **By: Yoshida Kuragari.**_

 _ **Título**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hush, Hush**_

 _ **Pareja: Uchiha Shisui y Hyuuga Hinata.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XII**_

El móvil sonó en mi bolsillo. Comprobé que ningún bibliotecario me estuviera dirigiendo una mirada asesina y contesté.

– ¿Mamá?

–Buenas noticias. La subasta ha concluido antes de lo previsto. Saldré una hora antes y debería llegar más temprano. ¿Dónde estás?

–Vaya. No te esperaba hasta tarde. Estoy saliendo de la biblioteca. ¿Cómo ha ido por el norte de Nueva York?

–Se me ha hecho largo. — Se echó a reír, pero parecía agotada. –Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Mire alrededor en busca de un reloj. Quería pasar por el hospital y ver a Temari antes de ir a casa.

‒La situación es la siguiente —le dije: –ahora tengo que visitar a Temari. Puede que me retrase un poco. Pero me daré prisa, te lo prometo.

‒Por supuesto. — Percibí un atisbo de decepción en su voz. —. ¿Hay novedades? Esta mañana he recibido tu mensaje sobre la operación.

‒La operación ha terminado. Ahora mismo la están llevando a una habitación privado.

–Hinata. —Noté un arrebato de emoción en su voz. ‒Me alegra mucho que no te ocurriera a ti. Si te pasara algo malo no podría soportarlo. Sobre todo, desde que tu padre… en fin, me alegro de que estés ilesa. Saluda a Temari de mi parte. Te veo luego. Un abrazo y un beso.

–Te quiero mamá.

El Centro Médico Regional de Coldwater es un edificio de ladrillo de tres plantas con un pasadizo cubierto que conduce a la entrada principal. Crucé las puertas giratorias de cristal y fui al mostrador de información para preguntar por Temari. Me dijeron que la habían llevado a una habitación hacía media hora, y que el horario de visitas terminaba en quince minutos. Localicé los ascensores y pulsé el botón para subir a la planta superior.

Al llegar a la habitación 207 empujé la puerta.

‒ ¿Temari?— Respiré hondo, crucé el recibidor y la encontré reclinada en una cama, con el brazo izquierdo escayolado y en cabestrillo. — Hola—. Dije al ver que estaba despierta.

Ella soltó un suspiro de colocada.

‒Amo las drogas. De verdad. Son increíbles. Incluso son mejores que el capuchino de Enzo. Es una señal. Estoy destinada a la poesía. ¿Quieres oír un poema? Soy buena improvisando.

–Ah.

Una enfermera entró y reviso ligeramente a la reina Temari.

— ¿Te sientes bien?‒ le pregunte.

–Olvida la poesía— dijo Temari. — Estoy hecha para la comedia. Toc, toc.

‒ ¿Eh?—dije.

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Quién es?

‒Coge— respondió Temari.

‒ ¿Qué coja el qué?

–Coge la toalla que nos vamos a la playa.

‒Quizá convendría darle menos sedantes —sugerí a la enfermera.

‒Demasiado tarde. Acabo de darle otra dosis. Espera a verla en diez minutos. — Volvió a salir por la puerta.

‒ ¿Y entonces? —le pregunte a Temari— ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

‒ ¿El veredicto? Que mi médico es una bola de sebo. Se parece a un Oompa-Loompa. No me mires así. La ultima que vez que entro se puso a cantar _Pajaritos a volar._ Y no para de comer chocolate. Sobre todo animales de chocolate. ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de conejos de chocolates que se venden para pascua? Eso es lo que cenan los Oompa-Loompa. Y para el almuerzo, pato de chocolate con guarnición de píos amarillos.

‒Me refiero al veredicto... — Señale la parafernalia médica que la adornaba.

‒Ah. Un brazo roto, conmoción cerebral, un surtido de cortes, rasguños y moretones. Gracias a mis reflejos logré apartarme de un salto antes de que me hicieran daño. Cuando se trata de reflejos, soy como un gato. Soy una Catwoman. Soy invulnerable. Si pudo conmigo fue por la lluvia. A los gatos no nos gusta el agua. Nos afecta. Es nuestra kriptonita.

‒Lo siento. Yo soy la que debería estar en esa cama.

‒ ¿Y perderme todas estas drogas? De eso nada. Ni hablar.

‒ ¿La policía ha encontrado alguna pista? —pregunté.

‒Nanay, nada de nada, creo.

‒ ¿Ningún testigo presencial?

‒Ocurrió en un cementerio en medio de la tormenta. La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo. Por supuesto, nosotras y la misteriosa perseguidora éramos las únicas personas en la calle.

‒ ¿Qué ocurrió?

‒Yo iba caminando hacia el cementerio como lo habíamos planeado, cuando de repente oí pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Entonces me di la vuelta, y todo sucedió muy rápido. El destello de una pistola, y él, que se abalanzó sobre mí. Como le explique a los polis. Mi cerebro no me decía exactamente: «Cógele la matricula.» fue más del tipo: «Vaya monstruo, me va a aplastar.» El gruño, me aporreó varias veces con la pistola, cogió mi bolso y echó a correr.

 _Vaya._

‒Un momento. ¿Era un tío? ¿Le viste la cara?

‒Claro que era un tío. Tenía ojos oscuros… ojos grises. Pero eso es todo lo que vi. Llevaba u pasa montañas.

Al escuchar lo del pasamontañas, mi corazón se paró un instante. Era el mismo tipo que había saltado delante del Camaro, de eso estaba segura. Temari era la prueba de que no me lo había imaginado. Recordé cómo habían desaparecido todas las evidencias del choque. Tal vez eso tampoco me lo había imaginado. Ese tipo, quienquiera que fuera, era real. Y estaba ahí afuera. Pero si las abolladuras en el Camaro no habían sido imaginaciones mías, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche? ¿Acaso mi visión o mi memoria sufrían algún tipo de alteración?

Al instante me vinieron a la mente un montón de preguntas secundarias. ¿Qué quería esta vez? ¿Estaba relacionado con la mujer fuera del Victoria´s Secret? ¿Sabía que iría de compras al paseo marítimo? El pasamontañas explica que lo tenía todo planeado de antemano, con lo que sabía dónde estaría. Y no quería que yo lo reconociera.

‒ ¿Le dijiste a alguien que nos íbamos de compras? —le pregunte a Temari de repente.

‒A mi madre.

‒ ¿Solo a ella? ¿A nadie más?

‒Puede que se lo mencionara a Deidara.

De pronto, mi sangre pareció detenerse.

‒ ¿A Deidara?

‒ ¿Cuál es el problema?

‒Debo contarte algo —dije con seriedad—. ¿Recuerdas la noche que conducía el Camaro rumbo a casa y atropellé un ciervo?

‒ ¿Si?—dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

‒No era un ciervo. Era un tipo. Un tipo con pasa montañas.

‒Joder, tía—susurro—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no fui atacada por casualidad? ¿Qué ese tipo quería algo de mí? No, espera. Quería algo de ti. Yo llevaba tu chaqueta. Él me confundió contigo.

Mi cuerpo se volvió plomo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, ella dijo:

‒ ¿Estas segura que no le dijiste a Shisui que nos íbamos de compras? Porque pensándolo mejor, creo que ese tío tenía el físico de Shisui. Alto, delgado, fuerte, sexy, dejando a un lado la parte de la agresión.

‒Los ojos de Shisui n son grises, son negros—apunté, pero era consciente de que le había dicho a Shisui que nos íbamos de compras al paseo marítimo.

Temari encogió los hombros en un gesto de indecisión.

‒Quizás el tío tuviera los ojos negros. No lo recuerdo. Sucedió muy rápido. Puedo ser específica con la pistola —dijo—. Me apuntaba a mí. Quiero decir, directo a mí.

Ordené mentalmente algunas piezas del rompecabezas. Si Shisui había atacado a Temari, tenía que haberla confundido conmigo al verla salir de la tienda con mi chaqueta. Y al comprobar que había seguido a la chica equivocada, la había golpeado con la pistola, furioso. El problema único era que no podía imaginar a Shisui dándole una paliza a Temari. Improbable. Además, se suponía que estaba en la fiesta de la costa.

‒ ¿Tú agresor se parecía en algo a Deidara? —pregunté.

Observé que Temari asimilaba la pregunta. El sedante que le habían administrado parecía enlentecer su proceso de pensamientos, y casi podía oír cada engranaje de su cerebro funcionando con dificultad.

‒Le faltaban kilos y le sobraban centímetros para ser Deidara.

‒Todo esto es culpa mía —dije—. Nunca debí dejarte salir de la tienda con mi chaqueta.

—Sé que no quieres oír esto —repuso Temari, conteniendo un bostezo inducido por la droga—, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más encuentro entre Shisui y mi agresor. La misma figura. El mismo pasó largo. Qué pena que su expediente escolar este vacío. Necesitamos una dirección. Necesitamos dar con una vecina, una abuelita simplona a la que se pueda engatusar para que coloque una _webcam_ en su ventana orientada hacia la casa de Shisui. Porque algo raro pasa con Shisui.

‒ ¿De verdad crees que él te hizo esto? — pregunté, aún no convencida.

Temari se mordió el labio.

—Creo que oculta algo. Algo gordo.

Eso no iba a discutírselo.

Temari se hundió en su cama.

—Tengo un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Me siento estupendamente.

—No sabemos dónde vive —dije—, pero si donde trabaja.

‒ ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —pregunto Temari, sus ojos iluminándose por un instante en la bruma de la sedación.

‒Basándome en experiencias pasadas, espero que no.

‒La verdad es que necesitamos poner en práctica nuestras habilidades detectivescas. Usarlas o perderlas, eso es lo que dice el entrenador. Necesitamos averiguar más sobre el pasado de Shisui. Oye, que si nos documentamos estoy segura de que el entrenador nos subirá la nota.

Tenía serias dudas al respecto, dado que si Temari se veía envuelta en la investigación probablemente daría un giro ilegal. Por no mencionar que ese trabajo de investigación en particular no tenía nada que ver con la clase de biología. Ni de lejos.

La pequeña sonrisa que Tema me había arrancado desapareció. Por muy divertido que fuera tomarse a broma la situación, yo estaba aterrorizada. El tipo del pasamontañas andaba suelto y planeaba el siguiente ataque. Existía la posibilidad de que Shisui supiera lo que iba a ocurrir. El tipo del pasamontañas había saltado delante del Camaro al día siguiente de que Shisui se sentara conmigo en clase de biología. Quizás no fuera coincidencia.

La enferma asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

‒Son las ocho en punto —me dijo señalando su reloj—. El horario de visitas ha terminado.

‒Ahora salgo —respondí.

En cuanto sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo, cerré la puerta de la habitación. Quería privacidad antes de hablarle algo sobre la investigación del asesinato que afectaba a Deidara. Pero cuando regresé a la cama de Temari parecía que la medicación ya había surtido efecto.

‒Ya está llegando —dijo con una expresión de puro éxtasis—. El subidón de la droga… en cualquier momento…una oleada de calor… adiós, señor dolor.

‒Temari…

‒Toc, toc.

‒Esto es importante, de verdad.

‒Toc, toc.

‒Temari, se trata de Deidara.

‒Toc, toc —repitió con voz cantarina.

Suspire.

‒ ¿Quién es?

‒Bu.

‒ ¿Qué Bu?

‒ ¡Buuuah! Alguien llora y yo no soy. —Estalló en una risa histérica.

Comprendiendo que era inútil intentarlo, le dije:

‒Llámame mañana después de que te den de alta. —Cerré la cremallera de mi mochila—. Por cierto, te he traído los deberes. ¿Dónde quieres que te los deje?

Señalo el cubo de la basura.

‒Ahí mismo.

Entre el Chevy nova en el garaje y me guarde las llaves en el bolsillo. No había estrellas en el cielo, y empezaba a llover. Bajé la puerta del garaje hasta el suelo y la cerré con llave.

Entré en la cocina. Había una luz encendida en el piso de arriba, y al instante mi madre bajó corriendo las escaleras y me abrazó.

Mi madre tenía el cabello azul oscuro ondulado y los ojos morados. Es apenas más baja que yo, pero tenemos la misma estructura ósea.

Siempre huele a Pure Turquoise, de Ralph Lauren.

‒Me alegra tanto que estés bien… —me dijo, apretándome fuerte.

« _Por los pelos_ », pensé.

* * *

 **Kuragari: hola mis queridas y sensuales lectoras y lectores, ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Qué bueno me alegro, se los digo en serio, y si no están bien recuerden seguir luchando, y que los comentarios negativos de los demás no les afecten** _ **, recuerden que no vinieron a este mundo a complacer a nadie.**_

 **Pues si aparentemente sigo con vida increíble cierto, se suponía que la actualización seria para el vestuario de la emperatriz perooo… buenoooo ya que decide mejor por esta, por favor no me maten.**

 **No les prometo que actualizare seguido por que joder eso es casi imposible.**

 **Mi agradecimiento a quienes leen la historia.**

 **Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Les gustaría que adaptara toda la saga de hush, hush o no, ustedes deciden?**


End file.
